Apres tout sa!
by Iloow
Summary: Buffy vit à Cleveland jusqu'à ce qu'une petite surprise vienne lui rendre visite! SPUFFY
1. Chapter 1

16

**Le retour du Scooby gang.**

Les vacances d'été étaient terminées. Dawn avait décidé de poursuivre son voyage en Europe avec Andrew, avec qui elle sortait officiellement, tandis que les autres s'étaient installés à Cleveland. Buffy avait été acceptée à la fac pour poursuivre son cours de psychologie. Elle devait faire un stage au lycée avec la psychologue, dès le début des classes. Willow venait d'être engagée au lycée pour donner un cours d'informatique et Alex s'était trouvé un nouveau boulot dans un chantier. Dans son appartement, Willow, Alex et elle étaient en train de discuter, ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur vendredi après-midi. On cogna à la porte.

J'y vais ! dit Buffy.

Buffy ouvrit la porte. C'était Angel, l'air pitoyablement triste et confus. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras, pour une étreinte nostalgique. Soudain, elle remarqua quelqu'un derrière lui. Ce quelqu'un, elle le reconnaissait bien… cheveux décolorés, yeux bleus, cicatrice sur le sourcil gauche, t-shirt noir, jean noir avec ceinture, rangers et très grand manteau de cuir.

Spike ! Tu es… vivant ? dit-elle, repoussant Angel.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Buffy avait des bouffées de chaleur… Elle le croyait mort depuis qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour combattre la force, pour les sauver tous… Elle était partie en Europe pour tenter de l'oublier, ce qu'elle croyait avoir réussi. Voilà qu'elle pensais avoir des hallucinations. Angel attendait patiemment que ce courant cesse entre eux.

Bonjour, amour, lui répondit Spike, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'adossant au cadre de porte. Je peux entrer ?

Buffy s'écarta et laissa entrer Angel, suivi de Spike, qui regardait tout autour de lui. Willow et Alex, qui les avaient entendus, approchèrent dans le vestibule.

Nous ne vous dérangerons pas très longtemps, commença Angel.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on te reverrait un jour… Je croyais que tu étais disparu à jamais, dit Willow, s'adressant à Spike.

Moi aussi, dit Alex. Même si je suis déçu, je suis tout de même curieux de savoir…

Angel et Spike s'assirent dans un des divans. Willow, Alex et Buffy en firent autant. Angel leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Spike l'année dernière.

Pour faire court, on m'a envoyé, l'an dernier, une enveloppe contenant le médaillon du champion. Spike est alors apparu sous la forme d'un fantôme. Plus tard, il a repris « vie » en tant que vampire avec une âme. Seulement, l'équilibre a été bouleversé : il n'était pas possible qu'il y ait deux vampires dotés d'une âme. On m'a dit qu'un jour, je redeviendrais humain, après avoir racheté ma rédemption, mais en sauvant le monde, Spike s'est retrouvé dans la même position que moi. Pour terminer l'histoire, Spike et moi sommes tous deux redevenus humains.

Mais… comment ? demanda Willow, pas certaine d'avoir bien suivi.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour les explications immédiates, dit Angel, mais Spike vous expliquera l'essentiel.

Buffy ne disait rien. Elle était troublée. Les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés étaient là, devant elle, humains, et ils étaient revenus dans sa vie. Elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait pour elle : elle avait la possibilité de vivre une histoire d'amour normale avec l'un des deux. Elle en voulait intérieurement à Angel de ne pas l'avoir prévenue avant à propos du retour de Spike. Willow, quant à elle, voulait obtenir des précisions, mais Alex fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Et pourquoi vous êtes revenus dans le coin ? Vous êtes venus demander à Buffy de choisir entre vous deux ? demanda Alex.

Un ange passa. Angel rompit le silence qui planait depuis qu'Alex avait dit tout haut ce que Buffy s'était imaginée. Angel et Spike avaient envie de le frapper.

Non. Le monde est encore en danger, se contenta de dire Angel.

Tu dis que tout ça n'est pas terminé ? demanda Buffy.

Évidemment que non. Le conseil a réussi à déchiffrer une autre partie de la prophétie de Shanshu. Elle concerne les tueuses, le « champion » en titre et l'apocalypse, répondit Angel.

Shanshu ? demanda Willow. C'est fiable, comme prophétie ?

Moi qui croyais avoir enfin une vie normale… Je me suis trompée ! dit Buffy.

Spike sourit en regardant Buffy. Il adorait quand elle parlait de cette façon, mais laissa Angel continuer.

Enfin bref, tout ce que nous savions qu'elle disait s'est réalisé jusqu'à présent. Et d'après la nouvelle partie déchiffrée, les tueuses mourront les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la dernière, qui unira ses forces au champion. Lorsqu'elle mourra, il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Il est écrit, dans la prophétie, que l'antéchrist viendra au monde prochainement. Lorsqu'il sera adulte, il devra affronter son adversaire : le « champion ». Le conseil a essayé de comprendre… mais je crois que la traduction n'est pas au point. En effet, on dit que l'antéchrist n'est pas encore né. Le champion étant maintenant humain, vieillira normalement… D'ici vingt ans, Spike aura environ quarante-cinq ans de vie humaine.

Tu dis que toutes les tueuses mourront ? demanda Willow, regardant Buffy, qui baissa les yeux.

Évidemment, Willow et Buffy pensaient à Faith et Kennedy, ainsi qu'à celles qui étaient demeurées vivantes après le combat contre la force, mais aussi que Buffy n'avait maintenant rien de plus que les autres pour mériter d'être la dernière tueuse.

Le conseil est présentement en train de trouver la réponse à la question que nous nous posons tous… répondit Angel, en regardant Buffy. Giles devrait communiquer prochainement avec toi, Buffy.

Tous les cinq restèrent silencieux. Angel rompit le silence.

Cela dit, j'ai emmené Spike pour te protéger, Buffy. J'ai un contact en Italie qui pourra m'en dire davantage. Giles et moi, on s'est dit que si tu étais près du champion, tu pourrais être cette élue.

Pourquoi… je veux dire… Comment le conseil sait que c'est Spike le champion ? demanda Buffy.

Je ne me suis pas sacrifié pour sauver le monde contre la force en portant le médaillon, répondit Angel, semblant déçu de lui-même.

Spike s'attendais bien à ce que Buffy pose cette question. Comme un nouveau malaise planait, il changea de sujet.

Je me suis trouvé un boulot à ton lycée, dit Spike. Comme ça, je pourrai payer les factures et Alex sera content. …Je vais donner un cours de poésie.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire.

Bien quoi ? À l'époque, j'avais quand même étudié dans ce domaine ! Mes poèmes étaient très bons… juste un peu en avance sur le temps. Pourquoi pas mettre à profit mes connaissances et en faire profiter la jeunesse ?

Je dois y aller, dit Angel. Mon avion décolle dans une heure. Une amie à moi m'a donné cette adresse pour un appartement, dit-il, en tendant un bout de papier à Buffy. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez le partager. Je me sentirais plus confiant si tu ne vivais pas toute seule, Buffy, et en même temps, on pourra y établir un quartier général lorsque je reviendrai.

Décidément, ajouta Alex, je suis condamné à rester le colocataire de Spike !

Buffy regarda tour à tour Angel et Spike. Se seraient-ils entendus la concernant ? Spike semblait attendre le verdict. Angel se leva et s'en alla.

Willow et Alex se levèrent, prêts à partir également. Buffy et Spike se dévisagèrent un instant, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Alex rompit l'instant.

Vous venez ou quoi ? On n'a que la fin de semaine pour déménager et rompre nos baux respectifs.

Spike détourna le regard en premier, heureux, pour une fois, qu'Alex mette son grain de sel. Il se leva et les suivit. Buffy eut un frisson dans le dos. Elle réalisa que Spike était de retour et ne savait comment elle allait gérer sa vie avec sa présence. Enfin, elle les rejoignit dans la voiture, après avoir fermé la porte à clef.

Tous les quatre visitèrent l'appartement en question. Ils eurent le coup de foudre pour ce dernier. Il avait des fenêtres immenses à travers lesquelles on pourrait voir le soleil se coucher. La vue était magnifique. Spike s'approcha jusqu'à toucher la fenêtre du centre et regarda le spectacle avec ébahissement. Alex s'avança près de lui, touché par l'attitude de celui qu'il avait tant détesté. Il lui mit une main à l'épaule. Spike le regarda avec gratitude.

On le prend ! dit Buffy à la propriétaire.

La cuisine, tout cet espace, c'est parfait pour nos petites réunions, annonça Willow.

Et il y a « quatre » chambres, spécifia Alex à Spike. Ce sera excellent pour notre club de célibataires.

Le club des célibataires ? et puis quoi encore… termina Spike avant de s'approcher du comptoir pour signer le bail avec les autres.

Les quatre amis déménagèrent dans la journée même, sachant que le temps pressait pour commencer les recherches. Vers la fin de la journée, au milieu de toutes les boîtes, Alex en eut assez.

Je propose une trêve. Vous le prendriez mal si je vous disais que j'ai envie de danser et de m'amuser une partie de la nuit ?

Le club des célibataires permet ce genre de choses ? demanda Spike, sceptique.

Bien sûr ! dit Willow. Et maintenant que tu en fais partie, ce sera beaucoup plus amusant. Enfin… c'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire…

Les trois autres la regardaient avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Ils se mirent donc en route pour aller au Tube, un bar ressemblant au Bronze de Sunnydale, avec la voiture d'Alex.

Aussitôt arrivés, Alex et Willow sautèrent sur la piste de danse. Pendant ce temps, Spike et Buffy prirent place à une table et commandèrent des verres.

Ça fait drôle de penser qu'on va être colocataires… C'est allé si vite aujourd'hui ! commença Buffy. Dis-moi la vérité, Spike, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? C'est réellement toi, le champion, ou si vous avez tiré à pile ou face et c'est toi qui a gagné ? Et pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu es revenu depuis presque un an ?

Tu crois que je suis venu pour tenter ma chance à nouveau avec toi ? Non, amour. Je ne voulais pas revenir. Je ne voulais même pas être le champion d'une prophétie. J'avais décidé que tu devais vivre ta vie et tourner la page. Jamais tu ne m'aimeras et ça, je l'ai compris. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, amour.

Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu étais de retour.

J'ai voulu le faire, mais Angel m'a fait comprendre que c'était mieux comme ça.

… Tu m'as manqué… dit Buffy, lui souriant timidement.

Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi, lui répondit Spike, sur le même ton.

Sur la table, Spike posa sa main près de celle de Buffy, leur doigts se touchant presque. Tous deux sentirent le courant passer. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochaient.

J'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai dit que… commença Buffy, sur le bout des lèvres.

À ce moment, Alex et Willow revinrent s'asseoir à la table, tout essoufflés, empêchant Buffy de terminer sa phrase. Spike retira alors sa main, comme si elle s'étais brûlée, et détourna le regard. Buffy était très gênée, se rendant bien compte que la boisson était en train de lui faire tourner la tête. Un serveur apporta une autre bière à Spike.

Monsieur, ceci est de la part de la dame au comptoir.

Tous les quatre regardèrent en direction du comptoir, là où une jolie jeune femme regardait Spike en souriant. Spike lui fit un clin d'œil. Il prit sa bière et se leva, se dirigeant vers elle. Buffy regarda Willow et Alex. Elle était furieuse. Elle regarda Spike s'approcher de la femme et commencer à lui parler de son air enjôleur.

Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend ? !

Buffy, dit Alex, je croyais que tu avais complètement oublié Spike…

Oui, bien sûr, mais je trouve qu'il pourrait au moins rester avec nous pour ce soir !

Il va vivre avec nous, alors quelle différence ça fait ? répliqua Willow.

Vous avez raison… Il est libre, après tout…

Buffy regarda à nouveau en direction de Spike. La femme l'amenait vers la piste de danse.

Elle lui tient la main !

Willow et Alex se regardèrent en souriant.

Je suis certaine que c'est un démon ! Regardez-là se dandiner devant lui !

Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? À l'attaque, Buffy ! dit Alex.

Buffy se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, mais une chose était certaine : elle ne voulait pas voir Spike et une autre fille ensemble, tant que leur histoire à eux ne serait pas clarifiée. Elle avait aimé Spike et le lui avait dit, mais trop tard. Il était mort. Le temps avait passé, Buffy avait connu des garçons normaux et voilà qu'il réapparaissait dans sa vie… lui. Elle se rappelait aussi ce qu'elle avait dit à Angel, avant d'avouer ses sentiments à Spike : « Parfois je pense à l'avenir et il se peut qu'un jour, je sois prête. » Angel lui avait répondu qu'il avait l'éternité… Elle s'était raccrochée à cette idée après la disparition de Spike. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Les deux vampires qu'elle avait aimés lui faisaient encore de l'effet. Et si Spike était revenu, ça signifiait qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix… Mais pas tout de suite.

Alex et Willow observaient Buffy rejoindre Spike et sa nouvelle conquête.

J'aimerais savoir une chose… demanda Alex. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Alex, répondit Willow, ils sont pareils, ces deux-là. Et ils s'aiment autant qu'ils se détestent. C'est romantique, non ? On dirait _Autant en emporte le vent_…

Willow, n'essaie pas de me faire apprécier ce type. C'est déjà pire depuis qu'il est devenu humain !

De toute façon, t'as jamais apprécié aucun des petits copains de Buffy.

C'est faux : j'aimais bien Riley. Lui, au moins, il n'a pas couché avec Anya !

Sur la piste de danse, Buffy s'approcha de Spike, qui était sur le point d'embrasser la jeune femme. Elle rageait intérieurement : la fille était plutôt jolie, mais garce.

Spike…

Spike et la jeune femme se retournèrent vers Buffy. Buffy avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle regardait ailleurs, terriblement gênée. Spike sourit en la voyant, mais n'eut pas le courage de l'humilier. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Je suis terriblement désolé… Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réglé certaines choses avec mon ancienne copine. Tu me laisses ton numéro ? Je t'appellerai dès que possible.

La jeune femme regarda Buffy avec un regard de pitié. Elle sourit à Spike et lui glissa sa carte d'affaires dans la main, tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Spike suivit Buffy, qui tournait les talons en s'enfuyant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la table, où Alex et Willow attendaient la suite.

Alors, tu voulais quoi, amour ?

Je voulais te dire que… Cette fille était un vampire !

Alex s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière.

Tu crois ? demanda Spike, qui ignora Alex.

Oui ! Et une chance que je suis venue, sinon elle t'aurait mordu !

Spike savait que c'était faux. Buffy l'aurait tuée si ça avait été vrai. Il avait été vampire assez longtemps pour savoir que la fille n'en était pas un. Il devina alors que Buffy cherchait, comme toujours, un pieux mensonge pour cacher sa tristesse. Il fit donc semblant de la croire et l'invita à danser. Elle sourit et le suivit sur la piste de danse.

Aussitôt qu'elle le pouvait, Buffy se collait contre Spike, dansant de façon aguichante devant lui, comme elle avait déjà dansé pour Alex. Spike était troublé. Il voulait en profiter, mais en même temps, il savait que s'il s'accrochait encore à elle, il allait à nouveau souffrir.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent. Spike entoura aussitôt Buffy de ses bras, s'attendant à ce qu'on essaie de la tuer, mais celle-ci se dégagea. Les lumières se rallumèrent sur un triste spectacle : une bande de vampires étaient en train de mordre plusieurs personnes dans la salle. Buffy et Spike virent tous les deux la jeune fille de tout à l'heure se faire mordre. Willow transmit son plan par télépathie. Une bonne bagarre s'en suivit, comme par le passé. Spike empoigna un vampire en train de mordre une jeune femme et le projeta à l'opposé. Buffy se pencha et le vampire roula sur elle, pour atterrir sur deux autres vampires. Alex prit une chaise et enfonça les pattes dans le cœur des trois vampires qui avaient atterri à ses pieds. Willow, avec un sortilège, souleva deux vampires dans les airs. Elle fit ensuite attirer à elle deux pieux qu'elle planta dans leur cœur. Spike et Buffy étaient dos à dos pour combattre. Alex leur lança des objets pointus qu'ils attrapèrent au vol pour tuer les vampires qui leur faisaient face. Un autre approcha de lui, alors Alex sauta sur le comptoir du bar et lui lança un verre d'alcool au visage. Spike, qui l'avait aperçu, lui lança son briquet et Alex put mettre le feu au vampire qui, en reculant, brûla un second vampire. Willow se mit à contrôler le feu autour des deux vampires, afin de protéger les clients, qui tentaient de se sauver. N'ayant plus rien sous la main, Spike prit Buffy par la taille et la tourna autour de lui, afin que ses talons aiguille plantent directement dans le cœur du dernier vampire qu'il y avait dans la place. Tous les vampires ayant disparu, on entendit les sirènes de police arriver sur les lieux. Les quatre amis sortirent par l'arrière.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas combattu en équipe ! dit Buffy. C'était plutôt tranquille, ici, depuis quelque temps.

Moi, je suis toujours aussi minable, dit Alex.

Mais non, lui dit Spike, ton crochet de gauche était super ! Et quand tu lui as donné un coup de pichet derrière la tête, il s'est presque évanoui…

Arrête de te moquer de moi, espèce de poète décoloré !

Hé ! J'étais sérieux ! Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider à rendre tes coups plus efficaces… Tu perds de l'énergie dans tes attaques.

Les deux gars parlèrent encore un moment de coups et de tactiques. Buffy et Willow restaient silencieuses en les regardant. Buffy pensait qu'au fond, ces deux-là s'étaient toujours appréciés malgré tout. C'était comme si les principes faisaient en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas amis. Maintenant que cette barrière était tombée, la camaraderie de ces deux larrons en foire faisait plaisir à voir par ces temps qui s'annonçaient devenir nostalgiques.

La fin de semaine était passée et les quatre colocataires avaient emménagé ensemble. Ce lundi matin, trois jours avant la rentrée scolaire, Spike, Buffy et Willow se rendaient à la librairie afin de se procurer leur matériel. Buffy devait acheter ses livres de stage, tandis que Spike et Willow devaient inscrire le matériel obligatoire pour leurs élèves.

Je n'en reviens pas de voir à quel point la poésie a changé depuis un siècle ! dit Spike.

Tu devrais être content : William le Sanglant aurait maintenant sa place à côté de Baudelaire, dit Willow.

À côté de qui ? demanda Buffy.

Spike étouffa un fou-rire, tandis que Willow ne prenait même pas la peine d'instruire son amie, inculte depuis toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'histoire ou de littérature.

Hé ! Vous avez vu ce bouquin ? demanda Willow. De la magie pour débutants ! Des sortilèges amoureux faits avec des épices maison…

Willow, tu devrais t'en tenir aux livres d'informatique, cette fois, dit Buffy.

Spike feuilletait un bouquin. Distraite, Buffy le dévisageait. Elle regardait son visage… Il n'avait pas changé. Elle se surprit à se rappeler la nuit où il lui avait donné la force d'aller chercher la faux. À ce moment, une femme passa près de Buffy et l'accrocha de façon presque volontaire sans même s'excuser. Elle s'approcha de Spike.

Bonjour, beau blond…

Bonjour… on se connaît ? demanda Spike, fort surpris.

Pas encore. Je m'appelle Karen. Je vois que vous vous intéressez à la poésie… Et vous êtes ?

Buffy observait la scène avec attention. Spike la regardait du coin de l'œil. Tout à coup, une autre femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle fit semblant de trébucher, afin de tomber dans les bras de Spike. Karen, la première femme, regarda la seconde avec mépris.

Pardon… Je suis tellement maladroite !

Ce n'est rien… mademoiselle ?

Lucy. Et vous ?

William.

Willow tira Buffy plus loin pendant que Karen et Lucy roucoulaient devant Spike.

Qui c'est, ces deux déesses ? demanda Willow.

Je ne sais pas, mais elles ont quelque chose d'étrange…

Elles ne peuvent pas être des vampires, Buffy… Nous sommes en plein jour !

Il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange. C'est comme si tout d'un coup, les femmes étaient attirées par lui !

Je ne crois pas que le « tout d'un coup » soit exact, Buffy. Spike a toujours eu un certain charme… Enfin, t'aurais pas couché avec lui si ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Un sortilège ! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui a jeté un sortilège sur lui ! Tu te rappelles ce qui était arrivé à Alex ? C'est sûrement la même chose. Ça expliquerait pourquoi moi aussi je suis…

Buffy se tut. Willow la dévisagea.

Non, Buffy, il n'y a aucun sortilège, sinon, je serais attirée par lui également, non ? Et ces deux femmes ont l'air tout à fait humaines.

Buffy s'approcha de Spike et des deux femmes.

Willow et moi, on a terminé nos achats. Tu viens ?

Qui c'est ? demanda Lucy.

Ma… colocataire, répondit Spike. Je dois y aller, les filles. On se revoit ce soir ?

Spike quitta les deux femmes pour suivre Buffy en direction de Willow. Buffy ne disait rien et faisait semblant de rien. Quant à Willow, elle regarda Spike d'un regard complice.

J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, dit Spike. Ces deux charmantes femmes m'ont très bien conseillé.

Tant mieux pour toi, « beau blond », répliqua Buffy.

Spike se retint pour ne pas rire.

Le soir, Spike sortit pour aller au bar. Buffy décida de le suivre discrètement. Spike savait très bien qu'elle le suivait… On ne peut pas se cacher d'un ancien vampire comme ça !

Au Tube, Spike fut vite accroché par Karen et Lucy qui l'attendaient. Ils allèrent immédiatement s'éclater sur la piste de danse. Buffy resta un moment à les regarder, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes entraînent Spike dans une entrée réservée aux employés. Buffy réussit à entrer avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils longèrent un corridor jusqu'à une chambre contenant du matériel de son. La porte de la chambre s'étant refermée, Buffy y colla son oreille.

Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici, les filles ? demanda Spike.

Tu as envie de t'amuser un peu, mon beau ? demanda Karen.

Tu n'es sûrement pas contre le fait de le faire à trois, j'imagine, ajouta Lucy.

C'est à dire que…

Spike n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lucy l'embrassa farouchement. Karen passa derrière lui pour détacher son pantalon. Les deux femmes poussèrent ensuite Spike sur une colonne de son, tout en poursuivant leur épopée sexuelle. Derrière la porte, Buffy avait envie de pleurer. Et oui, elle était bel et bien jalouse. Ressentait-il toujours quelque chose pour elle ? Apparemment, non…

Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? ! cria Spike, tout en repoussant d'une traite les deux femmes. On dirait que vous essayez de me violer !

Les deux femmes commencèrent soudain à se transformer en sirènes. Des griffes leur poussaient, leurs doigts se palmaient, leurs canines s'allongeaient et leurs yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges, pendant qu'une des deux tomba par terre, ses jambes se soudant en une queue de poisson gigantesque, qui semblait très bien survivre hors de l'eau. Les deux sirènes sautèrent à nouveau sur Spike, lui baissant son pantalon, essayant d'agripper son sexe au passage.

Buffy, qui entendait de drôles de bruits, défonça la porte. Elle sauta sur une des deux sirènes, essayant de l'étouffer. Spike repoussa l'autre et remonta son pantalon. Une bagarre s'en suivit. Buffy frappa dans la mâchoire de la première, qui répliqua en lui assenant un coup de griffes. La seconde l'agrippa à la gorge. Spike la prit par derrière et la déséquilibra. Buffy se rua à nouveau sur l'autre. Elle prit un fil de guitare et l'étrangla. Quant à Spike, il défigura l'autre à grands coups de poing, jusqu'à ce que du sang sorte de sa bouche.

Les deux sirènes tuées, Buffy tira Spike par la main, lui lançant son manteau de cuir au visage. À l'extérieur du bar, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait mot, se contentant de marcher rapidement en direction de l'appartement.

En arrivant, chacun donna ses explications devant Alex et Willow, sautant les « détails ».

Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir crue, Buffy, dit Willow.

Ce n'est rien, dit Buffy, satisfaite. Il faut en informer Giles, maintenant. Lui seul pourra nous dire la raison pour laquelle deux sirènes s'en prennent à mon petit am… à Spike.

Le lendemain, à l'appartement, Willow et Spike étaient en train de travailler à planifier leurs cours. Buffy lisait le premier chapitre de son manuel de stage de psychologie. Alex et Giles firent irruption à l'appartement. Ce dernier était arrivé d'Angleterre depuis deux jours. Il habitait maintenant juste à côté de la librairie, qu'il convoitait acheter depuis son retour.

J'ai trouvé des informations à propos des deux sirènes d'hier, commença Giles, avant même de dire bonjour.

Tous se regroupèrent à table, autour du livre que venait d'y déposer Giles.

Apparemment, ces sirènes étaient là pour… poursuivit Giles.

Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, avant d'ajouter :

… pour être fécondées.

Tous étaient ahuris, incertains d'avoir bien compris.

C'est bien connu que les sirènes séduisent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puissent se reproduire, mais ce qui nous intéresse ici, c'est qu'elles voulaient être « fécondées » par Spike. Pourquoi ? J'ai soulevé la question au conseil. Il semblerait que personne d'autre n'a été « attaqué » par ces sirènes, alors il est possible de croire qu'elles veulent un enfant de « champion ».

Est-ce possible que l'enfant soit le fameux antéchrist ? demanda Willow.

Je ne crois pas, non. L'antéchrist doit être conçu dans un endroit spécifique, avec une cérémonie particulière. Ceci n'avait pas l'air d'être très planifié.

Alors vous pensez que cette situation se reproduira ? demanda Alex.

J'en ai bien peur, oui, répondit Giles, étant donné que ces deux sirènes n'ont pas… reçu ce qu'elles voulaient.

J'empêcherai que cela se reproduise, dit Buffy.

Tous la regardèrent sans dire un mot.

Je veux dire… Si c'est le seul moyen de sauver le monde, j'obligerai Spike à être abstinent.

Hé ! C'est de moi dont on parle ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer en religion ! dit Spike.

Ça pourrait être une solution… dit Buffy, presque pour elle-même.

Pour l'instant, Spike, contente-toi de surveiller tes fréquentations et, s'il te plaît, ne nous annonce pas que tu vas être papa… dit Giles.

Peut-être que c'est facile pour vous d'éviter le sexe, mais sachez, Rupert, que je suis quand même au meilleur de ma forme ! Pour vous, ce stade est terminé depuis longtemps, mais moi, je n'en suis qu'à ma vingt-cinquième année humaine ! dit Spike.

Giles fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, comme à son habitude. Il remit ses lunettes, après les avoir astiquées à fond pour une seconde fois.

Le conseil a de nouvelles informations concernant la mort des tueuses. La traduction de la prophétie n'est pas très précise à ce sujet, mais Angel a découvert, auprès d'un prêtre d'une ancienne religion satanique, qu'un fléau apparaîtra sous la forme de disciples fantômes. Il sera impossible de les arrêter. Le choix de la dernière tueuse reposera sur un détail qui nous échappe encore. Enfin, tout ça commencera avec la dernière pleine lune de cette année.

Super ! On se présente quand au concours de la « reine des tueuses » ? demanda Buffy.

Il ne t'arrivera rien, mon petit cœur. Pas tant que je serai là, lui dit Spike.

Spike a raison, dit Alex. Il y a sûrement un rapport entre le champion et le choix de la dernière tueuse.

Oui… C'est une possibilité. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore le temps de le découvrir, termina Giles.

C'est bizarre de penser que je connaisse plusieurs tueuses personnellement et qu'une seule restera vivante… dit Willow, presque pour elle-même. J'espère que ce choix ne reposera pas sur moi.

Bon, et bien moi, je dois y aller, dit Alex, rompant le silence de mort qu'il régnait dans la pièce. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend sur un chantier. Je vous raccompagne, Giles.

Dans la soirée, les quatre allèrent se changer les idées autour d'un verre au Tube. Une très jolie femme s'approcha de leur table et invita Spike à danser.

Désolé… répondit-il. Je n'ai pas envie, ce soir.

La femme rebroussa chemin, amèrement déçue.

Elle est très jolie, cette fille, balança Buffy. Vous croyez que c'est une sirène ?

Juste à la regarder, on voit qu'elle a l'air de souffrir de solitude. Elle est retournée toute seule à sa table, dit Willow.

C'est vrai qu'elle semble triste… Probablement une peine d'amour, ajouta Alex.

Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! dit Spike.

Spike se leva et se dirigea vers la fille. Il lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire. La fille sourit à son tour et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Tant qu'il ne couche pas avec elle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à l'horizon, dit Buffy, les yeux dans le vague.

Mais comment il fait pour attirer les filles comme ça ? demanda Alex. Pourtant, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

Il fait l'amour comme un Dieu… Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit là ? Je voulais dire que les femmes adorent ses yeux bleus… En général, les femmes aiment bien les yeux bleus… Il a de beaux yeux bleus, mais je vous assure, c'est tout ce qu'il a de mignon… n'allez pas croire qu'il a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ! Au lit, il était plutôt ordinaire… Et on ne voyait même pas ses yeux bleus ! … Je me tais…

Willow et Alex étaient restés suspendus aux lèvres de Buffy, pas trop certains de tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Après la danse, Spike ramena la fille à sa table et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui offrit une cigarette. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme se leva. Spike l'aida à enfiler son manteau et elle s'en alla. Il revint vers la table de Buffy et les autres.

Elle a aimé la danse ? demanda Buffy en jouant l'indifférente.

Cette fille est bel et bien en peine d'amour. Elle m'a dit que son petit ami avait des yeux aussi bleus que les miens et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue vers moi.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, gênés.

Quoi ! ? demanda Spike. J'ai dit quelque chose de complètement fou ou quoi ?

Non, ce sont les « yeux bleus » qui nous font penser à quelque chose que Buffy disait tout à l'heure, lui répondit Alex.

Et… de quoi s'agit-il, que je puisse rire en chœur avec vous ?

Tous les trois regardaient Buffy, attendant une explication.

Euh… Et si on allait danser, pendant que je suis encore en vie ?

Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent sur la piste de danse.

Après la soirée, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Sur le répondeur, il y avait un message. Willow appuya sur le bouton pour l'écouter.

« Bonsoir, c'est Giles. Angel a découvert quelqu'un qui devrait en savoir un peu plus sur la sélection de la dernière tueuse. Je retourne donc en Angleterre ce soir pour rencontrer cette personne avec lui et éventuellement, mettre au point la procédure pour éviter le fléau, à l'aide du conseil. Je vous rappelle à mon retour, dans une semaine. »

Tous allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective, laissant le fouillis des cartons pas encore défaits du déménagement.

Alex déposa ses vêtements sur la chaise de sa chambre. Il se demandait de quelle façon tout ça se passerait, cette fois. Il connaissait Buffy et savait que ça s'annoncerait compliqué. Son amie avait toujours des histoires d'amour compliquées. Depuis qu'Angel était loin, Buffy avait été attirée par d'autres garçons… dont Spike. Ce dernier enfin parti, Buffy l'avait rayé de sa vie et regardait encore vers d'autres horizons. Mais Spike était revenu. Alex savait qu'il se passerait encore quelque chose entre eux : Buffy n'avait jamais été capable de le repousser. Si Angel revenait aussi, ce serait pareil. Leur humanité compliquerait davantage les choses. Mais qui était-il pour lui faire la leçon ? Il avait aimé Anya, un ex démon que tout le monde détestait. Elle était morte en même temps que Spike et il n'avait pu l'oublier… Alex en voulait à la vie de s'acharner contre lui… Pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était revenue à la vie ? Il prit son oreiller et y enfouit son visage pour pleurer : il n'arriverait jamais à oublier Anya.

Willow rangea son pendentif dans son tiroir. Il avait appartenu à Tara. Kennedy et elle s'était laissées depuis déjà quatre mois. Willow s'était rendue compte que de sortir avec une tueuse n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Tara lui manquait terriblement… Il y avait forcément un moyen de la faire revenir et Willow voulait le trouver à tout prix. Elle feuilleta donc un bouquin de sorcellerie qu'elle s'était procurée dernièrement.

Buffy, quant à elle, s'endormit assez rapidement. Elle fit un rêve…

Il s'avança vers son lit. Il était torse nu. Toujours ce petit sourire sexy duquel elle n'arrivait jamais à détacher le regard. Il détacha lentement sa ceinture, ainsi que son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser doucement, comme s'il faisait un strip-tease. Il s'avança sur le lit, tel un animal. Il promena son souffle chaud sur sa poitrine, sans même la toucher, et remonta jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Elle voulut le toucher, mais il l'en empêcha en lui tenant les poignets. Avec ses dents, il détacha la fine dentelle de sa robe de nuit. Elle en bouillait de plaisir. Il promena ensuite doucement sa langue sur le bout de ses mamelons. Il lâcha ensuite ses poignets pour lui enfiler des menottes. Elle se laissa faire. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures, caressant ses cuisses chaudes de son sexe durci. Elle écarta les cuisses, désireuse qu'il entre en elle. Ce qu'il fit avec force. Elle poussa alors un cri de jouissance.

Spike ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, apeuré.

Ça va, Buffy ? !

Il la trouva toute nue et en sueur, la couverture entre les jambes. Buffy était terriblement gênée. Elle remonta rapidement la couverture pour couvrir ses seins et lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure.

Ça va pas, la tête ? La prochaine fois, je fermerai ma porte à clef ! cria-t-elle.

T'énerve pas ! Si tu croyais que je venais pour coucher avec toi… Ha ! et puis laisse tomber…

Buffy regarda Spike sortir de sa chambre, l'air furieux. Elle observa son dos dénudé… ses larges épaules et ses fesses athlétiques dans son jean noir. Il entra dans sa propre chambre, juste en face de la sienne, et ferma la porte, nonchalant. Buffy se retint pour ne pas aller le rejoindre. Elle devait d'abord réfléchir, sinon il en souffrirait et ça, elle ne voulait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

18

La grande Rentrée.

Spike entra dans le lycée et tourna à gauche, au secrétariat. Il demanda Madame Stratford. La secrétaire le conduisit jusqu'au bureau.

Monsieur Malfoy ! Je vous attendais ! Entrez !

Bonjour ! dit Spike.

Assoyez-vous, je vous prie, dit la directrice.

Madame Stratford s'assit derrière son bureau, fixant du regard Spike et affichant son plus beau sourire. Elle semblait fort surprise de l'allure mauvais garçon de cet enseignant de poésie. Spike, quant à lui, gardait son habituelle nonchalance, le manteau de cuir au bras, déposant sa mallette à côté du fauteuil. La directrice fouilla dans ses dossiers et ouvrit celui de Spike.

Alors… Vous avez complété vos études à Londres, vous avez enseigné là-bas pendant deux ans et… Pourquoi avoir emménagé en Amérique ? demanda-t-elle.

Je suis venu aider une amie… Mais soyez rassurée, je terminerai l'année ici !

J'en suis bien heureuse ! Enfin, j'ai très hâte de voir votre programme…

Le voici…

Pendant ce temps, Buffy faisait ses premiers pas dans son « bureau ».

Vous vous installerez ici, mademoiselle Summers. Mon bureau est juste à côté du vôtre. Je tiens à ce que mes stagiaires aient leur propre bureau de consultation ; les étudiants sont plus à l'aise et vous prennent plus au sérieux.

Je vous remercie, mademoiselle Jones, dit timidement Buffy.

Venez, nous allons faire un petit tour du proprio… Je dois vous montrer où sont les dossiers des élèves.

Toujours en même temps…

Je crois qu'il y a un bogue dans ce nouveau logiciel… J'ai essayé d'y accéder sans le réseau, mais ça a donné ce message d'erreur, mademoiselle Rosenberg, montra monsieur Robin à Willow.

Ça devrait aller. Je n'ai pas le premier cours, alors je vais regarder ça immédiatement. Vous avez besoin du programme pour votre cours de physique d'aujourd'hui, monsieur Robin ?

Non, mais demain, si, mademoiselle Rosenberg.

Vous pouvez m'appeler Willow.

Alors appelez-moi Richard !

Les deux enseignants se sourirent chaleureusement. Enfin, comble du hasard…

Monsieur Harris ! Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir accepté le contrat à la dernière minute ! Il nous était impossible de trouver un remplaçant au concierge ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Je suis très heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi. Deux de mes amis travaillent ici et j'ai une amie qui est stagiaire en psychologie. Concernant les outils, j'aimerais savoir…

Les quatre membres du Scooby gang avaient maintenant fait officiellement leur entrée au lycée. Spike, ayant hâte de replonger dans ses anciennes passions, donna son premier cours avec brio. Un peu plus à l'aise, Buffy réalisa ses premières interventions. Willow, comme un poisson dans l'eau, répara le bogue, maintenant prête à attaquer son premier cours d'informatique, qui se passa avec succès. Enfin, Alex réussit à s'en sortir pas trop mal avec les quelques babioles à réparer.

L'avant-midi terminé, les quatre se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria, en file, avec leur cabaret orangé.

En tout cas, la bouffe n'a pas changé d'aspect… dit Alex, prenant une assiette au contenu suspect. C'est comme à l'époque du lycée de Sunnydale.

Comment a été ton premier cours, Spike ? demanda Willow.

Très bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui manquaient de culture à ce point, mais je crois bien que les filles adorent mon cours !

Tu as des filles dans ton cours ? demanda Alex. Je n'ai eu affaire qu'à des chaises brisées, une vadrouille et des toilettes…

Les trois autres rigolèrent.

Et toi, mon petit cœur ? Ça se passe bien ? Tu as consolé des étudiantes anorexiques ?

Buffy assena un coup de coude dans le flanc de Spike. Celui-ci encaissa en souriant de plus belle. Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle-même.

Effectivement, dit-elle, une étudiante a été amenée dans mon bureau parce qu'une amie l'avait surprise à vomir son petit déjeuner.

Je sens que je vais vomir mon déjeuner… rajouta Willow, en pointant du regard le comptoir tout sal de condiments.

Les quatre se dirigèrent aux tables réservées au personnel et en adoptèrent une près de la fenêtre. Richard passa devant leur table et fit un grand sourire à Willow, qui lui répondit de la même façon. Les trois autres la regardèrent drôlement. Willow sentit le besoin de se défendre.

Son logiciel avait un bogue et je l'ai aidé.

Les autres haussèrent les sourcils et firent semblant de tousser. Willow rougissait. Elle préférait les laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après le dîner, chacun se rendit vers sa tâche respective. Avant de le quitter pour changer de corridor, Buffy décida d'accompagner Spike dans sa salle de classe. Celui-ci ouvrit son cartable et prit quelques notes, pendant que Buffy lui parlait.

Tu as la dernière période ?

Oui.

Quelques étudiants commencèrent à entrer. Spike les accueillit avec le sourire, tout en remplissant une commande de photocopies.

Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? s'adressa Spike à Buffy.

Buffy déglutit. Elle voulait l'inviter au restaurant pour discuter. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle voulait qu'ils parlent dans un endroit neutre, là où elle ne pourrait être tentée de coucher avec lui.

Je voulais juste savoir si…

Monsieur Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas les bons manuels… Pourrais-je aller les changer ?

Non. Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas les oublier, parce que je ne permets aucune sortie pendant les heures de classe… Tu disais, Buffy ?

Spike avait cessé d'écrire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la classe avant de regarder Buffy à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'entendre ce que Buffy avait à lui dire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait essayé d'éviter d'être seul en sa présence. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait être tenté de l'embrasser… La douceur de ses cheveux, la profondeur de son regard, ses lèvres tellement attirantes, la chaleur de sa peau… Sa seule présence le rendait fou. Il savait bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et il voulait à tout prix s'enlever cet espoir de la tête. L'idée d'Angel lui avait bien plue, au début, parce qu'il croyait qu'une amitié avec Buffy pouvait être possible. Il avait espéré qu'en la revoyant, il en viendrait à se demander pour quelle raison il l'avait jadis aimée, mais il s'était trompé.

Rien… C'est rien du tout. Pas important. Bon cours ! dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Je vous prierais de choisir vos places au plus vite et de prendre en note immédiatement le matériel obligatoire… dit Spike à ses élèves, soulagé que Buffy s'en aille enfin.

Buffy s'éloignait de la classe de Spike, entendant le volume de sa voix diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle entra dans son bureau, où l'attendaient deux étudiants, dont l'un avait un œil au beurre noir.

Après avoir réglé le conflit entre les deux garçons et écrit quelques notes dans leur dossier, Buffy ne put s'empêcher de retourner vers la classe de Spike. À l'abris des regards, elle resta tout près de la porte entrouverte de la classe et écouta.

« … l'amour d'une femme. C'est ce qui a animé bien des poètes. Lorsque l'élue de son cœur ne veut pas de lui, d'autres sentiments font surface : la colère, la révolte, la souffrance… L'amour fait toujours souffrir. Voyons par exemple… »

Buffy, voyant que la directrice arrivait dans le corridor, se dépêcha de regagner son bureau. Lorsqu'elle regarda derrière elle, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir madame Stratford effectuer le même manège, à savoir celui d'observer Spike à la dérobée. Elle se surprit à éprouver une pointe de jalousie.

Elle veut sûrement savoir s'il se débrouille bien… Voyons, Buffy, cette femme s'assure que tout va pour le mieux : elle n'est quand même pas là pour admirer les jolies fesses de Spike… se disait-elle tout haut.

Willow avait un cours de libre. Elle voulait en profiter pour aller visiter la nouvelle bibliothèque. Elle espérait trouver les livres à l'index, souvent cachés par des observateurs, comme Giles lui avait déjà expliqué. Ramener Tara était devenu une obsession pour elle. Willow avait songé à deux possibilités pour la ramener : la résurrection ou le retour dans le temps. Dans les deux cas, elle commettait une grave infraction à la confrérie des sorcières, à Londres. Une sorcière avec qui elle était devenue amie – Althenea – savait ce qu'elle mijotait et avait essayé de l'en dissuader, la convainquant que ce qu'elle voulait faire était égoïste, mais Willow ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier, davantage encore depuis que Kennedy et elle avaient rompu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tourna le coin du corridor et tomba sur Buffy.

Buffy !

Willow !

Tu cherches si des étudiants sortent de leur cours ?

Non… Si.

Tu devrais aller vérifier dans les toilettes des filles… Il y en a toujours qui vont s'y cacher, tu te rappelles ?

Willow se trouva idiote d'avoir dit ça, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que Buffy soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Après la vérification des toilettes, Buffy vint se risquer à espionner Spike à nouveau.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vu que vous êtes un poète, vous avez sûrement été vous-même inspiré par de très jolies femmes… »

Intriguée par cette voix d'adolescente en chaleur, Buffy risqua un regard sur Spike, qui souriait face à une classe qui riait, tout en étant sérieusement intéressée par la question.

« C'est certain que mes œuvres venaient d'une muse… » commença Spike, gêné, mais tout de même très heureux de voir l'intérêt des élèves envers sa vie personnelle.

Buffy sourit en le regardant. Elle songea alors à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Elle était certaine de se reconnaître dans la description, même s'il changeait quelques détails.

« Tous mes poèmes ont été inspirés d'une jeune anglaise… Cecile. Cette femme était pour moi l'incarnation du paradis. _Si les anges avaient existé, ils auraient eu son doux visage laiteux, ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux pénétrants et sa beauté aveuglante…_ » récita-t-il.

Buffy en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre le prénom d'une autre fille qu'elle. Elle avait mal. Et elle en avait honte. Mais Spike n'aurait donc jamais écrit de poèmes à son intention ? Pourtant, il avait déjà été obsédé par elle… Pas au point de l'avoir pour muse ? Le fait de se rendre compte de ça avait l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Un peu plus, et elle était jalouse de cette Cecile qu'elle imaginait ressemblant à une pute. Sûrement une de ces filles du genre de celle qui l'avait accompagné au mariage raté d'Alex et Anya.

Dans la voiture d'Alex, tous se racontèrent leur torride première journée de classe. Buffy participa elle aussi à la conversation, évitant de regarder Spike ou de s'adresser à lui, allant même à changer de sujet lorsqu'il lui posait une question.

_Ô toi, beauté aveuglante_, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Spike à Buffy.

Buffy avança entre Willow et Alex pour augmenter le volume de la radio.

J'adore cette chanson ! dit-elle, avant que ne s'installe un mutisme assommant.

Alex regarda Buffy dans le rétroviseur et ensuite Willow, qui haussa les sourcils en regardant la route. Spike tourna le regard vers l'extérieur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… demanda-t-il pour lui même, de façon exaspérée.

L'entrée dans l'appartement se fit de façon silencieuse. Chacun se dirigea dans sa chambre pour travailler tranquille. Après réflexion, Buffy alla dans la chambre de Willow et ferma la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy ?

Buffy lui raconta sa séance d'espionnage et ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Oh ! Je vois…

Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Willow ?

Tu es amoureuse… répondit-elle, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non !

Si !

Non, je… Peut-être… finit par avouer Buffy, souriant à son tour.

Vas lui dire, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Tu es folle ! Il va se moquer de moi ! Et disons que je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit parce que je suis amoureuse de lui… Je me rends bien compte que je suis jalouse, mais… Tout de même… j'aurais cru que… enfin, j'aurais espéré qu'il…

Tu voudrais qu'il ait écrit un poème sur toi.

… oui.

Tu sais, peut-être qu'il l'a fait et n'en a pas parlé, justement pour que tu ne te moques pas de lui !

Tu crois ?

Vas lui demander !

Non. Je ne veux quand même pas me jeter dans ses bras !

Ne sois quand même pas trop dure avec lui… Il ne sait pas que tu as écouté son cours !

Quand même… « beauté aveuglante » ! Il aurait pu au moins trouver quelque chose de plus original pour moi !

Sur ce, Buffy sortit de la chambre, laissant Willow poursuivre ses préparations de cours. En refermant la porte, elle surprit Spike, torse nu, en train de préparer le repas. Le téléphone sonna.

Allô ? répondit Buffy.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle Summers ! Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous étiez colocataires… Vous voulez bien me passer monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ? »

Buffy passa le combiné à Spike, prenant le relais à la cuisine.

Madame Stratford !… Pardon ! Julia… Oui, ça s'est très bien passé… Je me préparais à dîner… Demain soir ?… Oui, bien sûr… Quel restaurant ?… Bien, c'est noté… Oui, au revoir !

Elle t'a invité à dîner ? demanda Buffy.

Oui.

Et tu y vas ?

Oui.

Buffy n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus. Alex sortait de sa chambre, tandis que Spike reprit la spatule que Buffy lui avait prise précédemment, connaissant très bien les mauvais talents culinaires de cette dernière.

Ça sent drôlement bon ! commenta Alex. C'était qui au téléphone ?

Willow ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

Je vais mettre le couvert. Tu m'aides, Buffy ? Dis donc, Spike, ça a l'air drôlement bon !

C'est une recette de Giles. Je lui avait piquée quand je vivais chez lui.

J'ai pas très faim, finalement, dit Buffy. Cette journée a été un peu dure et je dois commencer mon premier rapport de stage… Mon superviseur doit me rendre visite la semaine prochaine et je dois lui montrer ce que j'ai de commencé.

Tous les trois la regardèrent fermer la porte de sa chambre bruyamment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alex.

J'en sais rien et franchement, ses chimères ne m'intéressent pas, répondit Spike.

C'est bizarre, mais on dirait que tu sais quelque chose… rajouta Alex.

Pourquoi c'est encore moi qu'on accuse ! lança Spike avec fureur, avant de retourner voir dans le réfrigérateur.

Willow attira Alex un peu à l'écart.

Je te le dirai plus tard… lui dit-elle.

Buffy avait réfléchi à son comportement et avait finalement décidé de manger avec eux. Tous les quatre mangèrent silencieusement au début, pour ensuite s'animer un peu plus sur des sujets de nature plus banale.

Au fait, on devrait peut-être faire une petite patrouille, ce soir, histoire de se dégourdir un peu, suggéra Buffy. Il faut quand même garder la forme !

Les quatre desservirent la table et firent la vaisselle joyeusement. À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Buffy et Spike semblaient gênés.

Vous croyez qu'ils vont sortir ce soir ? demanda Willow, déambulant avec les trois autres dans un cimetière. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais bien faire des trucs pour demain.

Je vais rentrer aussi, dit Alex. Demain, je fais deux boulots, moi !

Non ! s'écria Buffy.

Tous les trois la regardèrent. Spike baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle voulait éviter d'être seule avec lui et trouvait qu'elle aurait pu au moins être plus subtile. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une excuse, il en trouva une pour elle : du bruit venait d'une tombe, un peu plus loin. Buffy suivit son regard et fut soulagée d'être « sauvée » ainsi. Ils accoururent à la tombe, un vampire venant d'en sortir. Buffy lui planta son pieu dans le cœur. Trop facile. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils étaient entourés d'une douzaine de vampires.

Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait des vampires !

Willow se fit empoigner par l'un d'eux. Elle lui lança un sortilège de corde et le vampire fut bien obligé de lâcher prise, ses pied attachés le faisant tomber. Alex et Spike en prirent un et en firent un projectile pour en assommer d'autres. Buffy fracassa les crânes de deux vampires ensemble, qui s'écroulèrent par terre. Elle les piétina afin de sauter derrière un autre. Willow fit apparaître deux pieux qu'elle laissa tomber dans le cœur des deux vampires d'un seul mouvement de doigt. Spike fut projeté contre une pierre tombale. Alex lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils se mirent alors dos à dos pour continuer à combattre. La poussière volait de partout. Bientôt, il ne restait plus rien.

C'était qui, ces vampires ? demanda Willow.

Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, dit Buffy. Aucun tatouage, aucun style…

Donc aucune recherche à faire, constata Alex. Tant mieux, j'ai mal au dos.

Alex se tenait le bas du dos avec douleur. Spike le prit par la taille.

Hé ! Mais lâche-moi !

Ho, ça va ! lui répondit Spike, de mauvaise humeur.

Spike serra Alex, tout en tirant sur un de ses bras. Alex sentit un craquement.

Aïe !

Spike lâcha Alex et devança les filles, qui s'assuraient qu'Alex allait bien. Alex se toucha le dos et sentit que la douleur était partie.

Ça va ! dit-il aux filles, qui semblaient inquiètes. Il m'a réparé… Ha ! Spike m'a aidé… Je n'en reviens pas…

Viens, on va rentrer, lui dit Buffy, qui regardait Spike s'éloigner, en train de fumer une cigarette.

Elle sourit.

Le lendemain, tout semblait être dans l'ordre, à l'exception de Buffy et Spike qui ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés. Ils sortirent de la voiture, suivant la horde d'étudiants à l'intérieur de l'école. Le soir, Spike sortit dîner à l'extérieur. Buffy ne dit pas aux autres où il allait. Elle avait peur de se faire accuser d'être jalouse. Elle demeura tout de même aux aguets, guettant l'arrivée de Spike. Willow entraîna Alex dans sa chambre, pendant que Buffy était distraite.

Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Alex, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Buffy est amoureuse de Spike.

Je le savais ! Et ça recommence pour un autre épisode de Passion !

Oh, Alex, quand vas-tu prendre un peu de maturité… Elle a surpris un cours donné par Spike et l'a entendu dire que ses poèmes étaient inspirés par une certaine Cecile.

Et en quoi ça nous regarde ?

Justement, Alex, ça ne nous regarde pas. Laisse-les tranquille et fais un peu confiance à Buffy ! Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'elle va peut-être mourir et que Spike est peut-être le seul qui peut y changer quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. En plus, avec cette histoire de sirènes, vaut mieux que Spike s'intéresse à Buffy.

Le grand décoloré a maintenant une bonne raison de flirter avec elle ! Super !

Alex, Spike a changé et tu es le seul qui ne veut pas l'admettre ! Tu sais, au fond, je sais que tu l'aimes bien… Tu aimerais être comme lui !

Willow quitta la chambre d'Alex, qui resta muet devant cette ultime théorie. Alex ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de Spike. Lorsqu'il était un vampire, il avait de bonnes raisons de le détester, mais Willow n'avait pas tort : Spike avait changé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était vrai qu'il l'aimait bien. Et si sa présence pouvait sauver Buffy, il allait s'en accommoder. En attendant, Alex se coucha, complètement épuisé : il partageait son temps entre le chantier et ses heures au lycée. Il se rendit compte que sans la petite manœuvre de Spike, il aurait eu mal au dos toute la journée.

Lorsque Spike rentra, Buffy fit semblant d'écouter attentivement la télévision. Ce dernier la regarda, tout en enlevant son manteau. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il voyait bien qu'elle l'avait attendu, mais il ne pouvait croire que c'était par amour. Ce sentiment devenait pesant.

La semaine suivante, Buffy était à son bureau en train de rédiger quelques mots dans le dossier d'un étudiant. Tout à coup, elle vit Spike surgir.

Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

Spike, je dois rencontrer des étudiants… Les sujets personnels, il faudrait en parler à la maison !

Justement, mademoiselle nombrilisme pur et dur, je suis venu te parler d'une étudiante qui a un problème. Si tu veux, je peux en parler avec la véritable psychologue…

Arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Spike s'assit dans le fauteuil d'en face, le corps penché vers l'arrière, regardant Buffy de côté.

Une étudiante est amoureuse d'un enseignant. J'ai bien peur qu'elle tente de lui causer des ennuis. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Pour qui tu me prends ? !

C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

Spike lui lança alors quelques feuilles mobiles chiffonnées sur lesquelles était écrite une très longue lettre d'amour qui s'adressait à lui.

C'est pas vrai… dit Buffy, tout en lisant la lettre. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle soit obsédée par toi à ce point ?

Spike se leva, furieux, et sortit en trombe du bureau. Buffy continua sa lecture. Elle vit bien, selon la lettre, que Spike n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille s'appelait Rachel. Buffy décida de ne pas lui parler pour tout de suite, étant donné que Rachel ne faisait que déclarer son amour à William. Elle rangea la lettre et se rendit à la salle des enseignants pour donner les principales directives à Spike.

Spike était en train de corriger des copies. Il semblait s'être calmé. Buffy s'approcha de lui.

Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle.

Spike fit la sourde oreille.

Je suis…

Désolée, je sais, répondit Spike, lui jetant un regard glacial.

… jalouse, termina Buffy.

Spike cessa d'écrire et regarda Buffy dans les yeux, attendant la suite, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Buffy sourit timidement. À ce moment, deux enseignantes entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle des enseignants. Spike se leva et fit signe à Buffy de sortir. Ils se rendirent en silence dans le bureau de Buffy. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière elle. Spike s'assit sur le bord du bureau. Buffy s'avança un peu vers lui, restant debout. Gênée, elle regarda au plafond, cherchant ses mots.

Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Une foutue nombriliste qui s'attend à ce que le monde tourne autour d'elle. Je suis désolée. De te voir, comme ça, avec toute la facilité du monde à attirer la sympathie des gens aussi facilement… alors que moi, j'ai autant de difficulté ! C'est vrai ; tu n'as pas été vivant depuis tellement longtemps et on dirait que tu te débrouilles mieux que moi ! J'en suis jalouse ! …Je croyais que tu aurais besoin de moi…

Mais j'AI besoin de toi !

Non… tu te débrouilles très bien, tes cours vont bien, la directrice te fait entièrement confiance… pendant ce temps-là, je suis encore une pauvre petite étudiante…

Tu veux savoir ce qui me rend si confiant ? C'est que tu sois tout près. Tout ce que je fais n'aurait pas de sens en ce moment si tu n'étais pas là. J'essaie de retrouver une vie normale. Ce n'est pas évident, tu sais. Tu es mon point d'encrage entre ma vie de vampire et ma nouvelle v…

Buffy étreignit Spike. Surpris de ce premier contact physique entre eux depuis longtemps, Spike lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Spike sentait le parfum de Buffy, la douceur de ses cheveux sur son visage. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Il se dégagea lentement, regardant par terre, afin de garder le contrôle. Buffy garda les mains de Spike dans les siennes, essayant de trouver son regard.

On reparlera de ça un autre jour, si tu veux bien, dit Buffy, levant maintenant les yeux vers lui. Je dois te parler, pour l'instant, au sujet de cette lettre pour laquelle tu es venu me voir.

Spike retira ses mains et Buffy le contourna pour aller chercher la lettre en question.

Pour l'instant, tu n'as rien à craindre de Rachel. Elle est amoureuse de toi et ne t'a pas fait de menace, mais tu dois absolument lui parler. Ne lui écrit rien, sinon, elle pourrait s'en servir contre toi. Demande à lui parler seule, mais garde la porte de ta classe ouverte. Elle ne doit pas savoir que tu m'en as parlé. Dis-lui que tu es son enseignant et que vos rapports doivent rester tels quels. Dis-lui que tu as une petite amie et que tu es heureux dans ton couple.

Une petite amie ?

Oh, ne va pas croire que…

Buffy faillit l'insulter, mais se retint, voyant que Spike ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais semblait sincèrement se demander où elle voulait en venir.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, enchaîna-t-elle. Là, observe bien son comportement. Si elle semble comprendre, ne le prend pas pour acquis : c'est qu'elle souffre de l'intérieur. Suggère-lui de rencontrer la psychologue si tu penses que c'est nécessaire.

Et si elle pète les plombs et crie haut et fort que je viens juste d'essayer de la toucher ? demanda Spike, inquiet.

Je serai là, à côté de la porte. Comme ça, elle ne me verra pas. Lorsque j'entrerai, elle croira que c'est parce que j'ai entendu l'accusation, mais je lui dirai que j'ai entendu le début de la conversation et que j'ai lu la lettre. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Merci, Buffy.

Spike avait envie d'ajouter qu'à défaut d'être cultivée et cordon bleu, elle avait de l'instinct pour son travail, mais il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal et qu'il perdrait les points qu'il avait gagnés, alors il se retint.

Les deux se sourirent. Spike eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever du bureau. À chaque instant, son cœur lui disait de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. La raison prit le dessus et il s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il se retourna subitement.

À propos… Giles n'est toujours pas rentré. Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Mon Dieu ! C'est pourtant vrai ! Nous étions tous tellement occupés qu'on a oublié ! Je téléphone au conseil dès ce soir.

Alors qu'ils embarquaient dans la voiture d'Alex, madame Stratford accourait vers eux.

William !

Spike se retourna vers la directrice.

Vous voulez venir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? J'aurais un service à vous demander… Je vous reconduirai chez vous après… ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Alex.

Spike fit signe à Alex de partir sans lui et suivit Julia Stratford à l'intérieur du lycée. Buffy fulminait.

Vous croyez qu'elle veut sortir avec lui ou que c'est strictement « pédagogique » ? demanda Alex.

Dépêche-toi, Alex, j'ai mon rapport à terminer pour demain ! coupa Buffy.

Spike rentra quelques heures après le dîner. Personne ne lui posa de question. Il se rendit directement au réfrigérateur et se déboucha une bière.

Ça s'est bien passé, votre rencontre avec la petite Rachel ? demanda Willow, préférant éviter tout de suite le sujet « Julia Stratford ». Vous avez pensé à la théorie de la sirène ?

Oui, on y a pensé, mais après avoir vu son dossier, j'en ai conclu que cette fille n'était pas une sirène, mais tout à fait normale. D'ailleurs, ça a été très bien ! Elle n'a piqué aucune crise, excepté quelques larmes, dit Buffy.

La pauvre… dit Willow. Je me rappelle avoir été amoureuse d'un professeur, moi aussi.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, dit Alex. Il a été correct avec toi ?

Oh, il ne l'a jamais su. J'avais 8 ans.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Spike s'étouffa presque avec sa bière. Le téléphone rompit l'abrutissement général.

Allô ? dit Alex. Giles ? Vous êtes rentré quand ?… À Londres ?… Il est avec vous ?… Mort ? Mais comment est-ce que… Bon, d'accord, je lui dirai… Au revoir, Giles.

Qui est mort ? ! demanda Buffy.

Ho… celui qui devait fournir des infos à Giles et Angel. Ils sont arrivés trop tard. Le type s'est suicidé. Giles est resté là-bas plus longtemps pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi, mais ils n'ont rien su, à part que l'ancienne secte aurait été remise à neuf. Ils reviennent vers la fin de la semaine, après avoir tenté un dernier contact. Le conseil fait des recherches de son côté, mais on dirait qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé de plus concluant. Giles fait dire à Spike de veiller sur toi.

Spike et Buffy croisèrent leur regard à cette curieuse demande de Giles.

Bon… puisque c'est comme ça, je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour faire la fête. Vous venez avec moi ? conclut Buffy.

Tous allèrent danser au Tube d'un commun accord.

Tu veux faire une partie de billard ? demanda Alex à Spike.

Si tu veux.

Willow et Buffy restèrent sur la piste de danse. Spike suivit Alex. Ce dernier lui tendit une baguette et ils commencèrent une partie. Alex voulait tenter une approche avec lui, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il regardait l'ancien vampire viser son premier coup. Spike le rata et Alex vit qu'il semblait furieux contre lui-même.

C'est pas grave… Ça doit faire longtemps que t'as pas joué… Je suis moi-même un peu rouillé, mentit Alex.

Spike le fixa. Il était surpris de cette parole de gentillesse d'Alex, qui avait évité de faire une remarque désobligeante à son égard, pour une fois. Alex visa à son tour et rata son tir exprès : il avait joué presque tous les jours depuis son retour d'Afrique.

T'as pas le droit de tricher, Alex, lui dit Spike, qui l'avait visiblement remarqué. Si je veux reprendre la forme, il faudra que tu joues franc-jeu.

Justement, je vais jouer franc-jeu… Spike… laisse Buffy tranquille.

Spike se renfrogna. Il détestait ce genre de remarque, mais garda son sang-froid.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec elle, si tu veux tout savoir.

Bien. Si on doit vivre ensemble, ce serait mieux qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous : Buffy est ma meilleure amie. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous de pas très clair et je voulais juste m'assurer que… qu'elle ne te fasse pas souffrir comme elle sait si bien le faire.

Écoute, espèce de… dit Spike, avant de s'arrêter net, saisissant que ce qu'Alex venait de lui dire était le contraire de la rengaine habituelle. Heu… désolé… Si tu savais ce que…

Je sais. Buffy peut être cruelle, parfois. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai toujours détesté Angel.

Merci.

Les deux gars terminèrent leur partie sur quelques fou rires, commençant à s'entendre drôlement bien. Willow et Buffy les rejoignirent, se demandant les raisons de ce changement d'attitude entre eux. Willow comprit qu'Alex avait décidé de l'écouter. Elle le prit par la main et le tira sur la piste de danse. Peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool, Buffy fit la même chose avec Spike. Les quatre arrivèrent sur la fin de la chanson et un slow commença. De façon naturelle, Alex et Willow dansèrent ensemble. Spike regarda Buffy, attendant qu'elle fasse les premiers pas. Buffy voulait la même chose, alors elle ne bougea pas. Spike allait quitter la piste de danse, alors Buffy se décida enfin. Elle le retint par le poignet et se blottit dans ses bras. Spike savait que c'était de la torture, mais ne put se résoudre à la repousser. Sans dire un mot, ils suivirent le rythme de la musique, dans une tendresse émouvante.

Ils revinrent aux petites heures du matin. La semaine suivante, Spike fut demandé plusieurs autres fois au bureau de la directrice. Buffy en éprouvait une énorme frustration. Elle sentait que cette femme profitait de son pouvoir. Spike ne parlait toujours pas de ce qu'il trafiquait avec elle. Perdue dans ses pensée, l'étudiante que Buffy attendait arriva.

Bonjour, Catherine. Tu peux t'asseoir. Alors, tu voulais me rencontrer ?

Ouais…

Je t'écoute.

Ben… Y'a un type de qui je suis tombée amoureuse…

Et il y a un problème ?

Ouais. Il est plus vieux que moi. C'est le mec le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu. Sauf que pour lui, je suis comme les autres. Remarque qu'il doit y en avoir pas mal qui lui tournent autour. Il est beau comme un dieu, grand, baraqué, avec des yeux bleus à faire fondre et un sourire à fendre le cœur.

Il vient au lycée ?

Ouais. Il est dans mon cours de poésie.

Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. Et pourquoi tu sens le besoin de m'en parler à moi ? Je ne vois pas le problème…

Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec lui. C'est toi, mon problème.

Buffy recula sur sa chaise. Elle en resta estomaquée. Le garçon en question ne pouvait être que Spike. Elle était tentée, dans un premier temps, de clarifier les choses en lui affirmant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Spike, mais elle se ravisa, jouant les innocentes.

Explique-moi : je ne comprends pas. Tu crois que je sors avec un étudiant de ta classe ?

Tu sais très bien que je parle de William, expliqua Catherine.

Tu es amoureuse de ton professeur ?

ARRÊTE ! cria-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble !

Comment tu peux savoir que lui et moi sortons ensemble ?

TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT !

Catherine se mit à pleurer. Buffy attendit quelques secondes et lui passa lentement la boîte de mouchoirs. Catherine se calma et en prit un. Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de geindre, elle reprit sa tirade.

Moi et mes copines, on a toutes flashé sur lui. Ce mec est extraordinaire. Il nous a fait lire ses poèmes. Ils sont tellement beaux !

Et… il parlait de moi dans ses poèmes ?

Non.

Alors c'est lui qui a dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?

Non.

Catherine, j'essaie de comprendre, mais tu ne m'aides pas…

TU COMPRENDS RIEN ! cria Catherine.

À ce moment, mademoiselle Jones entra dans le bureau. Catherine se remit à pleurer de plus belle. La psychologue la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans la pièce d'à côté. Buffy était rouge de honte. Elle décida d'aller parler à Spike.

Sur ce, la cloche sonna et le troupeau d'élève envahit les corridors. Buffy regarda les élèves sortir de la classe de Spike. Soudain, un groupe de filles la fusillèrent du regard. Buffy entra après la sortie du dernier retardataire et ferma la porte.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Buffy ? demanda Spike.

C'est ce que je suis venue te demander.

Quoi ? Là, explique, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

Comment va Rachel ?

Bien, je crois. Elle est allée te voir ?

Non. Catherine, cette fois. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe !

Oh, seigneur…

Quand je reçois des jeunes filles en larmes dans mon bureau à cause d'un professeur dont elles sont amoureuses, je dois savoir pourquoi !

Spike imaginait maintenant les conséquences vis-à-vis des parents.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rachel est un cas à part. Catherine et ses deux copines, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ont jeté leur dévolu sur moi. Elles me lancent des regards aguichants, des remarques parfois déplacées, mais bon… rien de bien grave. Elles veulent attirer l'attention. Willow a jeté un sort pour savoir si ces filles étaient les victimes d'un charme quelconque ou des démones et il n'y a rien.

Cette fois, Buffy n'avait pas envie de l'accuser. Elle voyait bien qu'il semblait inquiet et elle voulait le rassurer et surtout, l'aider.

… Je te crois, dit Buffy, regardant le sol. Ces filles doivent voir en toi le garçon rêvé… Beau, sexy, viril et romantique à la fois… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un poète dans ton genre.

Spike rit à cette remarque.

Catherine est venue me voir tout à l'heure, continua Buffy, regrettant d'avoir autant complimenté Spike pour recevoir ensuite ses moqueries. Elle a dit que son problème, c'était moi. Elle a aussi dit que tout le monde savait qu'on sortait ensemble. Tu es au courant de cette rumeur ?

Buffy, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien dit de semblable ! lui dit Spike, indigné.

Alors comment tu expliques le regard noir qu'un groupe de filles m'ont jetée en sortant de ta classe ? demanda Buffy, le suspectant.

Spike allait rire, mais son sourire figea. Il se croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant. Tout à coup, il se mit à comprendre.

Et où est Catherine, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Elle est avec mademoiselle Jones.

C'est elle qui l'a… attends-moi ici.

Sur ce, Spike se précipita hors de la classe. Buffy ramassa les affaires de Spike. Elle tomba « par hasard » sur des notes de cours.

_Par exemple, pour la troisième fois, la femme de sa vie l'a rejeté. Voir mon recueil personnel, p.45, pour comparaison des trois poèmes et distribuer les feuilles de l'analyse de l'évolution psychologique de l'auteur._

Buffy chercha le recueil dans les affaires de Spike, mais ce dernier revint à ce moment. Elle fit donc semblant de rassembler ses affaires dans sa mallette.

Mademoiselle Jones est partie. Ça devra attendre à lundi. Tu viens, amour ?


	3. Chapter 3

Big Buffy.

Le vendredi soir, à l'appartement. Le téléphone sonna.

Allô ? demanda Willow.

…

Il y a quelqu'un ? répéta-t-elle.

Willow raccrocha.

Il n'y avait personne ? demanda Buffy, en train de feuilleter un livre.

Oh ! … Ça fait ça depuis hier soir, répondit Willow.

Spike et Buffy se regardèrent, appréhendant la même chose : Catherine. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Laisse-moi répondre, Willow, dit Buffy.

Buffy s'empara du téléphone.

Catherine, si c'est toi, il faudrait que tu arrêtes tout de suite… Oh, pardon… Oui, nous sommes tous là… Tout de suite ?… D'accord, je note… On arrive.

Qui c'était ? demanda Spike.

C'était Giles. Angel est avec lui. Nous devons les rejoindre à cette adresse. Je crois que c'est un ancien entrepôt de musique.

Tous prirent leurs affaires et sortirent.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Catherine, sa copine et elle préparaient un mauvais plan pour séparer Buffy et Spike.

Que fais-tu, Alysson ?

Je fais la liste de tout ce que nous pourrions faire pour séparer William et Buffy.

Si on pouvait leur jeter un sort… Je la rendrais tellement laide qu'il n'oserait même plus la regarder !

Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver ça dans une boutique de magie, Catherine ?

Tu as raison, on n'a rien à perdre à essayer… L'autre jour, Josie me disait qu'elle avait essayé un truc de magie pour que Tim l'invite à danser et ça a marché. Tu crois que c'était vrai ?

Alex gara la voiture devant l'entrepôt. Willow reconnut une camionnette qui lui semblait familière… Ils entrèrent, là où Giles, Angel et… Oz les attendaient. Les quatre furent surpris de voir Oz, mais pas autant que Willow.

Je suis désolé, mais Oz vous expliquera plus tard la raison de sa présence, commença Giles.

Buffy et Angel se regardèrent à la dérobée. Buffy ressentit un petit pincement en le revoyant. Spike surprit ces regards et en eut le cœur complètement déchiré. Décidément, il ne faisait pas le poids lorsque Angel était dans les parages. Quant à Willow, elle éprouva les mêmes sentiments envers Oz. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu depuis qu'elle avait choisi Tara. Oz semblait fuir son regard, alors que le cœur de Willow débattait à toute vitesse. Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressentirait toujours quelque chose pour lui, et c'était le cas.

Nous avons appris que l'ancienne secte préparait le retour de l'antéchrist par le sacrifice des tueuses, commença Giles, croyant qu'ils devaient agir au plus vite. Ce sont eux qui lanceront le rituel du fléau. Nous avons su, par des moines, que ces disciples de l'antéchrist ouvriront la bouche de l'enfer de Cleveland pour le faire naître. Le fléau commencera au même moment. La dernière tueuse sera celle qui unira son pouvoir à celui du champion pour le donner à l'adversaire de l'antéchrist.

Laissez-moi deviner… répliqua Buffy. La prophétie ne précise pas de quelle manière ces pouvoirs seront transmis ?

Et moi qui croyais me battre… ajouta Spike.

Au moins, on sait qu'on peut sauver Buffy tant qu'elle est aux côtés de Spike, dit Alex.

Exact, ajouta Angel, la tête baissée, regrettant de ne pas être le champion.

Nous devons quand même essayer de sauver les autres, dit Oz. Les moines ont dit qu'un sortilège pouvait réussir à éliminer la mère du monstre avant qu'elle ne l'engendre.

Sortilège ? Ça, c'est dans mes cordes, je pense… dit Willow.

Bien entendu, dit Giles. Sauf qu'il te faudra l'Épée de Damon…

Et bien sûr, personne ne sait où elle est ! dit Alex.

Si, on le sait, dit Giles. C'est Oz qui l'a ramenée du Tibet, là où les moines l'ont envoyé. Ce que j'allais dire, avant d'être interrompu, c'est que tu devras y mettre toute ton énergie, Willow. Cela t'épuisera beaucoup à chaque fois. Chargée d'une puissante énergie, l'Épée de Damon permettra de tuer la mère ou l'antéchrist lui-même.

Et la mère… Elle est humaine ou démoniaque ? demanda Spike.

La prophétie dit que le mal est engendré par le mal. Le conseil conclut donc que ce n'est pas une humaine, répondit Angel.

Et la question la plus pertinente de la soirée revient à Alex… dit Alex. Que devons-nous faire pour trouver cette méchante future maman ?

Nous allons y travailler, dit Giles, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas très avancés. Nous devons aussi découvrir qui est cet adversaire de l'antéchrist. Je serai plus souvent ici, désormais… Soit dit en passant, j'ai acheté la librairie qui se trouve à côté de chez moi…

Les autres sourirent du « hasard » qui ramenait Giles à sa vocation première.

Tant qu'à moi, je vais habiter cet entrepôt. Il appartenait à un copain qui me l'a vendu. Je vais y emménager un coquet petit chez-moi et je pourrai jouer de la guitare sans jamais déranger personne.

Tous regardèrent maintenant Angel, attendant de savoir s'il s'était aussi trouvé quelque chose « par hasard ».

Je vais habiter chez Oz.

Pendant ce temps, les trois lycéennes étaient dans la chambre de Josie. Des bougies étaient allumées et des bouquins de magie étaient éparpillés sur le lit. Au centre de la pièce, Josie déposait des herbes dans une assiette.

Tu crois que ça va marcher, ton truc ?

Je n'en sais rien… Je ne l'ai jamais essayé. Vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartienne ?

Giles parti, Willow décida de rester chez Oz. Angel suivit Alex, Spike et Buffy dans leur sortie habituelle au Tube. Oz et Willow se dévisageaient, debout, au milieu de la place.

Tu es retourné au Tibet ? demanda Willow, rompant ainsi le silence.

Ouais… Maintenant, je peux maîtriser toute ma force. Je peux me transformer à volonté, alors fini la pleine lune et les émotions fortes… Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait au point la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus… La musique m'aide beaucoup aussi.

Willow s'assit à côté de lui, sur le vieux divan poussiéreux. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ressentait ce petit quelque chose pour lui, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étais vus. Elle se posait des milliers de questions à son sujet, à savoir s'il l'aimait encore, s'il avait su pour la mort de Tara et pour sa relation avec Kennedy, s'il voulait essayer de se remettre avec elle ou même si elle-même ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui, même si elle avait cru fermement être lesbienne à cause de son histoire avec Tara.

Ça m'a fait de la peine quand j'ai su que Tara était morte.

Willow le regarda tristement. Alors il savait…

J'en suis certaine.

Tu ne sors plus avec Kennedy ?

Non. Tous ces événements… Je… J'avais besoin de replacer les choses dans ma tête. On a rompu… On était trop différents, tout ça…

Willow s'interrogea. Giles et Angel lui auraient donc tout raconté en chemin ?

Je sais ce que tu penses… C'est Alex qui me l'a dit. On s'était croisé en Afrique et je m'étais informé de toi.

Ainsi, il avait su lire en elle. Il avait toujours su lire en elle toutes ses émotions. Willow avait oublié ce détail et elle sourit à ce souvenir.

Oz regardait les mains de Willow. Il avait tellement de mal à se contrôler et à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, qu'il en souffrait. La douceur était l'approche qui lui semblait la plus adéquate pour apprivoiser à nouveau sa Willow. Tout d'un coup, il décida de prendre doucement ses mains. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle le laissa faire.

Tu crois que tu pourrais encore aimer un garçon ? se risqua-t-il.

Non.

Willow retira brusquement ses mains de celles d'Oz. Le silence s'établit entre eux et se fit plus pesant. Willow en avait le cœur chaviré. Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ? Il semblait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert et elle aurait voulu l'en empêcher pour lui éviter de souffrir. La honte, la peur, la gêne et l'affection se disputaient. Elle le voyait souffrir en silence et elle en souffrait également. Willow se leva brusquement pour mettre fin à cette torture. Elle en voulait à Giles et Angel de ne pas l'avoir préparée à ce bouleversement.

Je dois y aller, Oz. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de me reposer, dit-elle à la hâte.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant Oz à lui-même. Aussitôt, il prit sa guitare pour se défouler. Oz n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait voyagé beaucoup et rencontré d'autres filles. Il avait même eu une liaison avec une loup-garou, mais il avait toujours gardé espoir de récupérer sa petite sorcière. L'orientation sexuelle de Willow l'avait rassuré au début : il se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, mais plus tard, il s'était rendu à l'évidence… Si Willow était lesbienne, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. À l'appel de Giles, il avait été réticent à revenir. Oz souhaitait revoir Willow et ce ne fut que lorsque Giles lui apprit que Willow était « seule » qu'il se décida à revenir. Après tout, Willow avait tout de même hésité à choisir entre Tara et lui.

Au bar, personne n'osait demander à Buffy pour danser. Spike et Alex étaient en train de se saouler, en se rappelant de vieux souvenirs du temps où ils se détestaient. Angel dévisageait Buffy, n'osant lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, puisqu'il était devant Alex et Spike. Buffy se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Elle ressentait de la culpabilité. Envers Spike ? Envers Angel ? Elle ne le savait plus.

Viens, Alex, ça commence à être gênant ici… Je vois deux superbes femelles à l'horizon ! Allons voir si elles ont envie de s'amuser, dit Spike, manquant d'échapper sa cigarette.

Attends un peu… Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir debout !

Hé ! Ça sert à quoi, un pote ? !

Tous deux partirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant Buffy et Angel seuls. Les deux regardaient ailleurs, étirant le moment de se parler.

Tu l'aimes ? demanda tout à coup Angel.

Qui, Spike ?

Non, Alex. Bien sûr, que je parle de Spike !

Oh… Je ne sais pas.

Il me l'a dit…

Quoi ?

Que juste avant qu'il ne meurt, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais.

Et alors ? Tu crois que je lui ai dit parce que je savais qu'il allait mourir ?

Tu étais sincère ?

À ce moment-là, oui. J'ai même essayé de le convaincre de venir avec moi. C'est lui qui a voulu rester. Il ne m'a pas crue, je pense…

La dernière fois, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais du temps pour toi. Que tu étais de la pâte à gâteau pas encore cuite ! Tu disais qu'un jour, toi et moi…

Toi et moi, oui… murmura Buffy, la tête baissée. Je sais, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant que c'est possible, je veux dire que tu es humain…

M'aimes-tu encore ?

Je vais toujours t'aimer, Angel. Tu es mon premier amour : il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous… Mais le temps a passé. Il y a des circonstances, des événements qui ont changé ma vie. Si tu es l'homme de ma vie, ça, je ne le sais pas… Je te rassure tout de suite : je ne le sais pas plus pour Spike. Tu me demandes de choisir entre vous deux. Tu as pensé que l'homme de ma vie pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tu as raison… Si tu veux, on pourrait… prendre un café… à l'occasion…

Spike et Alex revinrent à leur table, interrompant la conversation.

Tu peux ramener ma voiture, Angel ? demanda Alex, avant de tomber par terre, renversant sa bière au passage.

Spike rit en le voyant. En essayant de le ramasser, il tomba lui aussi. Angel souleva Alex, pendant que Buffy tendit la main à Spike pour le relever. Elle mit son bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena à la voiture.

Angel déposa Alex sur le siège arrière, comme une poupée de chiffon. Tout à coup, des vampires les attaquèrent. Alex dormait déjà. Spike essaya de se battre, mais il était tellement saoul qu'il s'écroula tout de suite. Buffy et Angel battirent les quatre vampires à eux deux. Ensuite, ils ramenèrent la voiture.

À l'appartement, Angel transporta Alex dans son lit, comme s'il était un bébé. Buffy aida Spike à marcher, accrochant à peu près tout au passage. Il ricanait à chaque fois. Buffy l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Elle lui retira les manches de son manteau et défit les couvertures derrière lui. Spike se laissa tomber et ronfla aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Angel se tint sur le seuil.

Je vais y aller. Ça va aller ?

Ho ! Juste quelques bleus… J'ai eu plus de mal à transporter Spike qu'à me battre, je crois bien…

Alors… Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Angel quitta l'appartement, non sans avoir attendu un quelconque petit baiser qui ne vint jamais. Buffy commença à déshabiller Spike. Elle retira d'abord le gilet… Tâche plutôt difficile. Elle lui enleva ses bottes et ses bas. Elle s'apprêta à lui détacher son pantalon, lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Buffy regarda le torse nu de Spike. Troublée, elle s'allongea un moment près de lui, caressant doucement sa poitrine.

… Espèce de salaud… marmonna Spike. …Le grand Angelus fait son grand numéro…

Spike se retourna brusquement sur le côté, dos à Buffy. Celle-ci quitta alors la chambre, non moins chamboulée par les propos incohérents de Spike. Angel et Spike. Leur rivalité refaisait surface et Spike était jaloux. Elle était touchée, bouleversée et fâchée à la fois. Elle ne savait plus que penser… Fort probable qu'elle-même avait un peu trop abusé de la bière…

Le lendemain, le réveil fut pénible pour certains. Alex commença la journée en vomissant ses tripes. Spike prit un petit remontant pour chasser la gueule de bois. Willow s'occupa d'Alex pendant que Buffy s'approcha de Spike, qui buvait son mélange dégoûtant, debout, à la cuisine.

Je crois… qu'il faut qu'on parle, Spike.

Ça t'ennuierait si on sortait prendre l'air ? L'odeur de l'appartement me donne envie de vom…

Ça va, on sort prendre une marche, coupa Buffy.

Tous les deux prirent leur manteau et sortirent.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment et s'arrêtèrent dans un parc. Ils s'assirent pour commencer à discuter.

Tu veux me dire que tu vas sortir avec Angel, c'est ça ? demanda Spike, exaspéré.

Buffy ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. Elle se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de lui dire la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Angel.

Non… Je veux te demander de me laisser du temps… Vous êtes là, tous les deux, à me tourner autour et je…

Et toi, tu me prends dans tes bras, tu danses avec moi, tu me souris… et hop ! Angel débarque et je n'existe plus ! Tu veux du temps, mais toi, tu en profites bien, on dirait.

Non loin de là, on les observait. Assises sur un banc de parc à une cinquantaine de mètres, Catherine et Alysson s'y étaient installées après avoir attendu tout près de leur appartement.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une vraie sorcière !

Du calme, Catherine… C'était une idée stupide.

Je la déteste. Elle est trop ringarde avec ses cheveux blonds qui flottent dans le vent… Regarde-le en train de les toucher ! Je souhaiterais que ses cheveux raccourcissent !

À ce moment, sortant de derrière un arbre, apparut Halfreck.

Ton souhait est exaucé.

…Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, mais je ne fais pas exprès… Je ressens quelque chose quand je suis seule avec toi. C'est pareil avec Angel.

Spike ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Buffy.

Arrête, Spike. Quand tu me touches, j'ai envie de le faire aussi et je pourrai pas savoir si je n'ai qu'une attirance physique envers toi ou…

Spike avait alors retiré sa main des cheveux de Buffy. Au même moment, un coup de vent balaya les cheveux de Buffy et en emporta une grande quantité. Spike resta figé d'incompréhension.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Buffy.

Tes cheveux… Ils sont courts…

Quoi ?

Buffy se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Elle en fut horrifiée. Brusquement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la vitrine d'une boutique. Spike la suivit. Buffy fut stupéfaite en voyant son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient été subitement coupés n'importe comment. Elle se retourna vers Spike, épouvantée.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui a fait ça ! ?

Spike regarda autour d'eux. Il ne vit que des gens circuler normalement dans la rue.

Allons voir Willow, dit-il.

Tous deux repartirent à l'appartement.

Regarde, Catherine ! Ton souhait a été exaucé !

Mais c'est super !

Allons en parler à Josie.

Buffy entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Willow alla voir ce qui se passait, laissant Alex dans sa chambre, une débarbouillette humide sur la figure. Elle s'arrêta net devant Buffy.

Buffy… Tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ?

Non ! C'est arrivé tout d'un coup ! Willow, essaie de voir si c'est de la magie…

Willow se concentra. Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Elle toucha la tête de Buffy, mais rien ne se passa.

Alors ? demanda Buffy.

Je ne peux rien faire… C'est l'œuvre d'un démon vengeur.

Spike et Buffy se regardèrent, semblant comprendre de qui le souhait pouvait venir. Buffy alla s'asseoir sur le divan, la tête baissée. Spike s'assit à côté d'elle et passa la main dans son dos pour la réconforter, perdu dans ses pensées, qui l'amenaient vers une de ses élèves.

Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? demanda Willow.

Buffy lui raconta alors l'histoire de Catherine.

Il y a une élève de Spike qui a jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et elle croit qu'on sort ensemble. Les coups de téléphone, je crois que ça vient d'elle, Willow, dit Buffy.

Je dois passer chez Giles pour commencer le sortilège de l'Épée de Damon. Alex se repose en ce moment. Vous devriez essayer de trouver la jeune fille et la convaincre d'inverser le sortilège… Je suis désolée, Buffy, mais je ne peux pas défaire le souhait exaucé par un démon vengeur… Rappelles-toi Anya.

Willow sortit. Buffy et Spike restèrent silencieux un moment. Enfin, Buffy se tourna vers lui, les yeux plein d'eau.

C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, je t'assure…

Tu détestes les cheveux courts… Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Spike fit un sourire en coin et caressa la nuque de Buffy. Il pencha la tête de côté.

C'était vrai… jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas si courts que ça… juste un peu plus que la fois où tu es devenue invisible. Tu es très sexy, tu sais !

Buffy baissa la tête et sourit.

Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce que je pense de tes cheveux ?

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles étaient allées retrouver Josie, qui faisait ses devoirs.

Alors ton souhait a fonctionné ? demanda Josie. Elle est devenue laide ?

Oui ! Enfin, ses cheveux sont devenus plus courts… Comment c'est possible ?

Ce n'est pas moi, en tout cas. J'avais fait le sortilège pour qu'elle grossisse et que des boutons apparaissent sur son visage.

C'est moi, dit une voix derrière elles.

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent Halfreck.

Dans le salon, Spike et Buffy se regardaient dans les yeux. Buffy sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Spike était trop près d'elle… Son visage se rapprocha du sien. Ils allaient s'embrasser, lorsque tout à coup, Buffy se recula d'une traite, sentant qu'elle allait exploser. Spike se recula et regarda avec horreur Buffy en train de gonfler à faire peur. En même temps, quelques boutons apparurent sur son visage. Spike poussa un cri. Alex sortit de sa chambre et cria à s'en faire éclater les poumons. L'envie de vomir lui reprit et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Buffy se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer.

Nous devons retrouver Catherine et vite ! dit Spike.

Je ne sortirai plus jamais d'ici… dit Buffy, entre deux sanglots.

Alex avait cessé de vomir. Il revint au salon et regardait toujours Buffy de façon aussi perplexe. Spike se dépêcha de sortir.

Merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai ni voiture ni cellulaire ! Spike, tu vas devoir courir… se dit Spike tout haut.

Spike se rendit chez Giles en premier. Il entra dans la librairie, à bout de souffle. Giles était affairé avec des clients. Lorsqu'il vit Spike, il se dépêcha de répondre au plus vite et alla vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Des filles te courent après, ou quoi ?

C'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Il arrive quelque chose à Buffy… Je crois bien qu'elle va exploser et ce n'est pas au sens figuré.

C'est l'œuvre de ton élève ? Willow m'a raconté pour ses cheveux. Elle est dans la pièce d'à côté… J'arrive tout de suite.

Spike entra dans le repère de Giles. Il y avait un grand gymnase, comme dans la boutique de magie. Sur le mur du fond, une grande quantité de livres anciens figuraient, ceux dont il se servait pour ses recherches en tant qu'observateur. Willow était assise au milieu d'un cercle de bougies. Elle avait les mains posées sur la fameuse épée toute en or, les yeux fermés. Spike ne savait pas trop s'il devait l'interrompre. Il fit un peu de bruit et Willow ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était très étourdit et Spike la retint pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

Réunion d'urgence… Le démon vengeur a fait des siennes à nouveau et c'est plus grave que quelques cheveux coupés.

Spike… Aide-moi à me relever, je n'ai plus de forces…

Giles entra dans la pièce, un téléphone à la main.

Je viens d'avertir Angel et Oz. Ils vont aller chez Catherine : Oz a trouvé son adresse sur le net.

Une heure plus tard, Spike revint, accompagné de Willow, Giles, Angel et Oz. Buffy était enfermée dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Alex essayait de la convaincre d'en sortir.

Buffy, tu dois sortir de là ! Je te promets que je vais arrêter de te dévisager… Écoute, si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, tu dois sortir de là… Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

Nouvelle crise de larmes. Angel s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Buffy.

Buffy… laisse-moi entrer.

Mon Dieu, non… pas toi aussi !

Je t'en prie… Je sais que tu es… différente. Sors de là : on va t'aider.

Vous avez retrouvé Catherine ?

Non. Oz et moi, on est allés chez elle et sa mère a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était.

Je suis laide à faire peur !

On s'en fiche, Buffy… On sait que c'est un sortilège.

Buffy ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit lentement. Les autres la regardaient comme si elle était un monstre. Buffy se remit à pleurer de plus belle, voyant le visage de dégoût d'Angel.

Heureusement, ses vêtements se sont adaptés à sa silhouette… constata Willow.

Buffy éclata d'un nouveau sanglot. Spike s'approcha d'elle. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'invita à s'asseoir. Au moment où elle s'assit, le divan manqua de céder sous son poids. Buffy pleura de plus belle. Spike la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Essayez de retrouver cette petite garce avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres dégâts ! Sa copine s'appelle Alysson Gray. Je vais rester avec Buffy, dit Spike.

Je reste aussi, dit Angel.

Les autres sortirent, complètement déboussolés par ce qui se passait. Willow apporta son portable, tandis qu'Alex ingurgita le restant du petit remontant de Spike au passage et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Et si on ne la retrouve pas ? Et si je restais comme ça tout le temps ? demanda Buffy à Spike et Angel.

C'est impossible, dit Angel. On la retrouvera : ce n'est qu'une humaine, tout de même.

C'est bien ça le pire, ajouta Buffy, essuyant ses nouvelles larmes du revers de la main.

Même si c'était le cas, dit Angel, avec de l'exercice et un régime… Je veux dire… Les dommages ne sont pas irréparables.

Buffy recommença une nouvelle crise de larmes sur l'épaule de Spike, qui fusilla Angel du regard.

Ce que tu veux savoir, mon cœur, c'est si on t'aimera quand même ? Bien sûr que si, voyons…

Tu aurais envie de coucher avec moi ? demanda Buffy, furieuse.

Spike regarda le sol, sans répondre. Buffy regarda alors Angel.

Et toi ?

… Buffy, dit-il, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu redeviendras comme avant !

Et si ce n'était pas possible ? HEIN ?

Buffy se leva du divan et fit face à Spike et Angel.

Pourtant, je suis toujours la même, à l'INTÉRIEUR !

Spike se leva et entoura Buffy de ses bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux comme il l'avait toujours fait et il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser doucement, fermant les yeux. Angel était dégoûté et regarda ailleurs. Lorsqu'il termina son baiser, Spike sourit à Buffy, tout en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces. Buffy le regarda, émue, tandis que Spike tentait par tous les moyens de la regarder sans la voir, tellement il était dégoûté.

Viens, amour, dit Spike. Essayons de retrouver Catherine.

Tous les trois sortirent.

Ils décidèrent de visiter les centres d'achat, là où les jeunes se tenaient. Au passage de Buffy, certains se retournaient, dégoûtés. Buffy avait envie de pleurer. Une bande d'adolescents bousculèrent Buffy en riant.

C'est plus long la contourner que de passer par-dessus !

Après avoir interrogé plusieurs jeunes, Catherine restait introuvable. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour l'heure du lunch. L'hôtesse regarda Buffy de travers et les amena à une banquette. Buffy s'installa au fond, le plus loin possible des regards, même si elle prenait toute la place. Spike s'assit à côté d'Angel, dans la banquette d'en face. La serveuse s'approcha d'eux.

Je vous laisse regarder le menu ? demanda-t-elle.

Votre plat du jour, c'est quoi ? demanda Angel.

Ce midi, c'est un spécial cheeseburger frites avec demi portion de pizza, répondit la serveuse.

Alors, trois fois, s'il vous plaît.

Votre amie désire-t-elle un autre choix de menu ? demanda la serveuse, tout en regardant Spike d'un air enjôleur.

Apportez le même plat à ma fiancée, s'il vous plaît, répondit Spike en la fusillant du regard.

La serveuse, choquée, fit demi-tour. Buffy ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Angel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à cette réplique. Il décida de couper court quand il vit Buffy et Spike se toucher la main et se sourire.

Je me demande si les autres ont du nouveau, dit-il.

Après le déjeuner, on devrait rentrer, au cas où quelqu'un téléphonerait, dit Spike.

On devrait plutôt continuer à chercher, puisque j'ai mon cellulaire… Et voilà, il est encore hors fonctions ! vociféra-t-il, en le fermant avec rage.

Avoue que tu as toujours de la difficulté à comprendre la technologie, mon vieux Liam.

Et toi, tu es trop fort sur les jeux vidéos et autres idioties du genre, mon jeune Willy.

La serveuse arriva et déposa brusquement les assiettes. Les trois ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, à voir sa furie.

Ils mangèrent et revinrent à l'appartement. Oz et Alex les y attendaient.

Alors ? demanda Angel.

Giles vient d'appeler. Catherine est rentrée chez elle et Willow est avec eux, répondit Alex. En passant, ton cellulaire fonctionne pas…

Angel sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi le portable n'avait pas sonné.

Je dois absolument lui parler, dit Buffy.

Alors allons-y, dit Spike.

Si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais rester ici… dit Alex. J'ai encore l'estomac à l'envers.

Je vais vous conduire, dit Oz.

Ils se rendirent chez Catherine. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Willow et elle étaient en train de se disputer. Catherine figea lorsqu'elle vit Spike.

Monsieur Malfoy ? !

Spike la regarda, désolé pour elle. Buffy s'approcha d'elle.

Catherine, je sais que tu as beaucoup de peine, mais je t'en prie, comprends que ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu pourras arriver à…

Ferme-la, grosse vache ! dit-elle à Buffy. Il doit te trouver laide à faire peur, maintenant !

Spike eut soudain une idée.

Viens, mon cœur, il n'y a rien à faire, dit-il en regardant Buffy.

Spike prit la main de Buffy.

Tu as compris mon cours de poésie, Catherine ? commença Spike. Tu sais, j'ai déjà expliqué que les sentiments étaient au-dessus de tout. Et bien, quand on aime une personne, son apparence n'a aucune importance. Buffy sera toujours la plus belle à mes yeux, dit-il, regardant Buffy de façon intense. Même si la terre entière est dégoûtée, moi je l'aimerai toujours autant, termina-t-il, avant de prendre Buffy dans ses bras.

Spike ferma les yeux et embrassa Buffy tendrement. Catherine détourna le regard. Après un moment…

Je souhaite annuler mon souhait.

Halfreck apparut tout près de la maison. Elle ne voulut pas entrer, sinon elle aurait révélé son identité. Elle claqua alors des doigts pour annuler le vœux. D'Hoffryn apparut.

Tu t'es bien amusée, Halfreck ? lui demanda-t-il. Maintenant, je vais te retirer tes pouvoirs pour que tu remplisses la mission que je t'ai donnée.

Mais D'Hoffryn… Ça a presque fonctionné… Je ne pourrai jamais si elle est comme ça !

Tu fais ce que je te dis, Halfreck. Je t'ai laissée jouer un peu, mais maintenant, tu t'en tiens à mon plan, sinon, je te refais disparaître à nouveau : c'était la condition pour que je te ramène, tu as oublié ?

D'Hoffryn imposa ses mains et Halfreck redevint humaine. Il disparut, alors elle déguerpit au plus vite avant de se faire remarquer.

Buffy retrouva son apparence véritable. Spike continua à l'embrasser de plus belle, pendant qu'elle semblait y prendre plaisir également.

Ça va ! Allez-vous en ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! fulmina Catherine.

Spike ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Buffy. Celle-ci s'écarta de lui et s'approcha d'un miroir. Elle se retourna vers Catherine.

Merci. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras un garçon qui t'aimera de cette façon.

Tous sortirent en silence, laissant Catherine confuse et dégoûtée.

Le soir, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Alex, Giles, Angel et Oz se firent un souper gastronomique. Buffy, aussitôt qu'elle en avait l'occasion, admirait sa taille menue. Elle en avait profité pour porter une robe très sexy qui la mettait en valeur. Chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Spike, ceux-ci se souriaient d'un air complice. Angel rageait intérieurement.

Après le souper, les invités partirent. Alex alla se coucher, tandis que Willow décida de sortir prendre un verre avec Oz. Ils se rendirent au Tube et s'installèrent à une table. La serveuse prit leur commande et les laissa seuls.

Tu as commencé à charger cette fameuse épée, il paraît ?

Oui… Giles m'avait dit que ça me viderait de mon énergie et il avait raison. Je suis très fatiguée, lui répondit Willow.

Et c'est pour ça que t'as accepté de venir prendre un verre avec moi plutôt que de te coucher ? demanda Oz.

Oz… Je t'en prie… Je suis bien avec toi et j'avais envie de passer une petite soirée à bavarder hors de la vue des autres.

Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se cache ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache, je veux éviter les questions… Enfin, tu connais Alex !

Oui, dit Oz, visiblement déçu.

Écoute, on ne s'est pas vus depuis tellement d'années… Ce ne sont pas les sujets de conversation qui manquent ! Raconte-moi ton voyage au Tibet, ce sera un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Un début à quoi ?

Oz !

Bon, d'accord… Un gars a bien droit de s'essayer, non ?

Willow sourit et baissa donc sa garde. Il comprenait donc que c'était trop tôt et elle en fut soulagée.

Alors voilà, j'étais en Nouvelle Zélande quand j'ai rencontré ce chaman…

Angel rentra seul à l'entrepôt. Alex avait entrepris les aménagements pour en faire un appartement, mais comme il avait déjà deux emplois, les choses avançaient lentement. Parmi le fouillis, Angel avait réussi à se faire une place pour un lit de camp, en attendant que les chambres soient terminées. Il retira sa chemise, qu'il déposa sur la petite colonne de son, servant temporairement de table de chevet. Il s'étendit sur le lit, songeur.

À quoi ça lui servait d'être humain ? Il avait espéré reconquérir Buffy, mais il sentait bien que Spike avait eu le temps de prendre beaucoup de place. Quelle idée stupide il avait eue de l'envoyer à sa place pour protéger Buffy… Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Angel pensait qu'il avait été trop orgueilleux en pensant qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur Spike dans le cœur de Buffy… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, à cet attardé ? Angel avait beau être devenu très sage, être raisonnable plus souvent qu'à son tour, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Buffy, il perdait tous ses moyens. Si Cordelia avait été encore vivante, la question ne se posait même pas. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa vie humaine, maintenant ? Il s'endormit alors en pensant à son fils.

Giles, quant à lui, était assis dans son fauteuil à siroter une tasse de thé, tout en feuilletant de la documentation que le conseil lui avait envoyée sur la secte. Il lisait depuis un moment, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il retira ses lunettes et se renfonça les doigts dans le front, comme il faisait souvent lorsqu'il se sentait coupable. C'était son idée d'envoyer Spike avec Buffy. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il devait assurer une protection à Buffy et Spike était le plus qualifié. En même temps, il était assuré qu'Alex les surveillerait. Jamais il n'avait vu leur relation d'un bon œil et il sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux… Tous ces regards complices pendant le repas, ce petit numéro du baiser chez l'étudiante jalouse… Giles se rappela la fois où il avait tenté d'éliminer Spike. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre eux à cette époque, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où c'était allé après ce jour-là. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était que, après la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy avait décidé de tourner la page et de ne plus parler du passé. Le sujet Spike n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis pour les rares occasions où il est entré en contact avec elle. …Spike avait sauvé le monde et lui, il avait essayé de le tuer… Buffy avait eu raison et il s'en était voulu longtemps. Peut-être que c'était son inconscient qui l'avait poussé à suggérer à Angel que Spike devait protéger Buffy… Il voulait se faire pardonner. Après tout, cette histoire de champion n'était pas très claire, mais les deux anciens vampires semblaient d'accord pour que ce soit Spike. Giles remit alors ses lunettes, chassant ces pensées de son esprit et lut à nouveau.

Spike et Buffy terminaient de faire la vaisselle.

Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui… dit Buffy.

C'est vrai que je peux savoir convaincre les jeunes, quand je veux ! dit Spike, fier de lui.

N'empêche… Personne n'aurait pu trouver mieux à lui dire pour la convaincre. Tu as su trouver les mots… Tu es un meilleur poète que je le pensais ! dit Buffy, souriant à Spike.

Tu sais, ça a demandé beaucoup d'efforts, quand même, pour t'embrasser dans cet état ! rajouta Spike, en enlaçant amicalement Buffy par derrière.

Buffy se retourna face à lui, toujours dans ses bras.

Tu pensais réellement tout ce que tu as dit ?

Spike se dégagea et lui tourna le dos, appuyé au comptoir.

Tu sais bien que oui, répondit-il, un nœud dans le cœur.

Buffy sentit que c'était trop tôt pour continuer cette conversation. Elle voulait se sortir définitivement Angel de la tête avant de commencer une quelconque relation avec Spike. Ou l'inverse. Elle avait envie d'être honnête avec lui, d'être certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, mais elle pensa que c'était peut-être à cause de la peur de rester dans cet état. Elle changea donc le ton de la conversation.

Et si je me faisais couper les cheveux pour vrai ? dit-elle, d'un ton pince-sans-rire, tout en tournant une mèche entre ses doigts.

Attends, je vais chercher les ciseaux… dit Spike, sur le même ton sérieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, faisant mine de courir à la salle de bain.

NON !

Spike s'arrêta net et sourit pour lui-même. Il se retourna vers Buffy.

T'es sérieux ? demanda Buffy.

Pas toi ? Tu étais très sexy, pourtant, avec cette coupe, dit-il en ramenant les cheveux de Buffy en arrière, le regard attentif d'un expert. Avant de te mettre à grossir, bien sûr…

Buffy en resta estomaquée. Spike laissa tomber les cheveux de Buffy et la regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours en souriant, laissant Buffy perplexe.

Bonne nuit, amour !

Il ferma sa porte de chambre, rigolant en silence, avant d'éteindre la lumière.


End file.
